All you need is to desire it
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Susan, la nueva alumna del St. Mathilda's ingresa en el colegio temporalmente por un viaje de negocios de sus padres. La chica de 20 años tiene una dificultad para entablar conversaciones con las personas, sin embargo Miss G acabará con este problema y originará otro; peligroso, lascivo y prohibido.
Cracks»

Capítulo 1-

—Aquella misma mañana temprano, la habían avisado de que iba a llegar una nueva alumna y que seguramente formaría parte del pequeño grupo que ella, Miss G, llevaba. La profesora se había alegrado y había aceptado de buen grado, ya pensando en miles de cosas, pensando en cómo sería la chica ¿le gustaría la poesía como a ella? ¿Sería una inconformista? ¿Sería una soñadora? ¿Le gustaría leer? ¿Le gustaría escribir? ¿Le gustaría saltar en el trampolín? ¿Sabría nadar? En todo esto y más pensaba Miss G, mientras el agua del lago mecía su bote lentamente, pues estaba tumbada dentro de una de las barcas de madera con las que contaba el St. Mathilda's, fumando, con la vista fija en el infinito del cielo, que a pesar de no estar de un color azul muy radiante, sí que estaba bastante despejado. No tenía muy claro a qué hora llegaría la alumna nueva, pero tampoco parecía tener demasiada prisa, pues la señora Nieven se encargaría de recibirla en el puerto y llevarla directamente a la escuela; ella, mientras, esperaría, pues seguramente alguien vendría a avisarla de su llegada. Susan se había pasado el viaje contemplando las vistas a pesar de que el trayecto no hubiese sido demasiado largo. Todo aquello le encantaba, era como el mundo de fantasía al que siempre acudía cuando estaba aburrida o cuando simplemente necesitaba dejarse llevar. Sabía que únicamente serían un par de meses hasta que sus padres volviesen de Irlanda por "asuntos de trabajo". Ella sabía perfectamente que era de todo menos eso pero tampoco quería saber qué era lo que harían. Al principio pensar en marcharse de su casa para vivir en ¿qué era aquel lugar? ¿Un internado? Así ella lo creía. El caso es que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero después de ver al lugar al que se dirigían en seguida cambió de opinión. Trataba de no pensar en que sería como una escuela, un lugar en el que seguramente tendría que estudiar y lo que peor llevaba: relacionarse con las demás personas del lugar. No se llevaba bien con la gente, nunca de hecho. Ella prefería aislarse y vivir en aquel mundo que había inventado, en él se sentía segura, en sus historias, con sus dibujos, con su música. La gente no era necesaria en aquel mundo, tan sólo las criaturas y los monstruos como a ella le gustaba llamarlos. Tenía 1 años pero como siempre decía: la niña que siempre fue jamás la abandonó. Por suerte el paisaje no cambió demasiado sino que incluso podría decirse que mejoró, tal vez, un poco... Sin hacerle mucho caso a las personas que vinieron a buscarla y más atenta en no perder detalle del lugar para sus futuras historias, dibujos e incluso piezas musicales. Se limitó a seguir a la mujer y de vez en cuando contestar a sus preguntas aunque todas ellas con simples movimientos de cabeza, jamás hablaba, tal vez ese era otra de las razones por la cual sus padres la habían mandado allí. Como si eso fuese a solucionar nada... La señora Nieven era la que había ido a recoger a la chica, y fue la que la llevó hasta dentro del gran e imponente edificio, para enseñarle su habitación y dónde tendría que dormir. En ese momento no había más chicas allí porque estaban todas en las clases, pero en el dormitorio habían más camas, así que a la nueva no le sería complicado deducir que tendría que compartir habitación. La mujer había intentado sacarle tema bastantes veces, pero al ver que la chica no parecía muy dispuesta, se sintió algo incómoda, pues no sabía muy bien qué decirle; pero entonces pensó enseguida en Miss G, ella conseguiría que Susan se animase, estaba segura, ella siempre conseguía esas cosas de las chicas.— ¿Quieres que te presente a tu profesora? Será como una tutora para ti el tiempo que estés aquí —le sonrió amablemente y por unos instantes miró a su alrededor, como pensando "¿Dónde estás, Gribben, maldita sea?" Esa mujer siempre estaba perdida en su propio mundo, la conocía desde que era una niña y no había cambiado mucho en algunas cosas, así que se imaginó dónde podría estar, aun así esperó la respuesta de la chica, después la llevaría al lago, donde seguramente estaría Miss G. Susan observó la habitación, cada mota de polvo, cada rincón, como una pantera escudriñando el lugar, asegurándose de que fuese ¿seguro? El dormitorio no estaba mal, pero el hecho de tener que compartir habitación con otras chicas que ni siquiera conocía le resultaba demasiado incómodo. No pensó mucho en ello, sabía que siempre conseguía lo que quería y que acabaría haciendo lo que quisiera, sin que nadie se enterase, claro estaba. Asintió ante su propuesta y dejó las maletas cerca de una de las camas vacías. Escogió la que más aproximada a la puerta estaba, ya que así si tenía que salir no despertaría a todas y el huir sería más fácil. ¿Huir? ¿Qué por qué querría huir? ¿Acaso no era atrayente la idea de pasar la noche fuera con aquellas vistas? Se llevaría su cuaderno y podría escribir mil cosas, tal vez incluso componer alguna pieza para piano incluso. ¿Tendrían piano allí?

La mujer respiró aliviada al ver que la idea le parecía bien y enseguida se encaminó hacia el exterior, recorriendo los largos y anchos pasillos de la institución, a esas horas vacíos, porque las chicas seguían en las clases o cantando en los coros. De vez en cuando se aseguraba de que su silenciosa seguidora siguiese tras ella y asentía un poco para sí misma, complacida, cuando veía que así era. La llevó al exterior, saliendo por la parte trasera del edificio, donde se encontraba el lago y el embarcadero a unos metros de distancia. Enseguida pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado respecto a Miss G, pues justo en esos momentos, ambas pudieron ver cómo se bajaba de la barca de un ágil salto, con un cigarro en los labios y arrastrando el bote para encallarlo en la orilla. Miss G se giró a mirarlas, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente para hacerse de visera y poder ver bien quién se aproximaba, al percatarse de que era Nieven y la que seguramente sería la nueva alumna, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios inmediatamente y lo apagó con el pie en la arena, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que fumase, y de hecho, por la forma en la que frunció los labios cuando se acercaron más supo que la había visto, pero Miss G ahora solo tenía ojos para la alumna.— Miss Gribben, me gustaría presentarle a Susan Lestrange, es la nueva alumna de la que le hablé esta mañana, he pensado que debían conocerse y que usted la ponga al día de todo —le dijo nada más llegar, sin embargo ella seguía con la vista fija en la chica, como hipnotizada.— Sí, sí, claro... —respondió, ausente, sin parpadear; pero de pronto, como si hubiese despertado de un letargo, dio una palmada— Por supuesto que le enseñaré todo lo que debe saber —le sonrió a Nieven, invitándola a marcharse educadamente, la otra tras un fruncimiento de ceño se marchó.— Susan Lestrange —repitió el nombre ella una vez estuvieron solas, volviendo a mirarla con aquella pasión e intensidad.— Puedes llamarme Miss G, todas aquí me llaman así, no hace falta ser tan formal ¿no te parece? —le sonrió fugazmente y se apartó un poco la punta de seda del colorido pañuelo que llevaba atado en la cabeza entorno a su oscuro pelo. Susan la miró fijamente a los ojos como perdiéndose en ellos. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada ya a ver ojos azules, ni mucho menos. Y más viviendo en Londres, pero el caso es que aquellos ojos le resultaron hipnóticos y en seguida pensó en dibujarlos en aquel cuaderno al que tanto aprecio le tenía. No comprendió aquella forma en la que le miraba y lo cierto es que le resultó curioso. Frunció el entrecejo aguzando los ojos, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, curiosa. Se había perdido en aquellos ojos y no se había dado cuenta de que la otra mujer que la había acompañado ya se estaba marchando y no le había comentado nada sobre su... "problemilla". Ella no hablaba, y no quería parecer maleducada pero era algo que no podía cambiar y que tampoco pensaba hacer, al menos no por el momento. Parecía simpática, y seguramente se llevarían bien, pero lo que más le gustó de todo aquello fue el lago, de hecho dejó de prestarle atención a ella y se centró en él, en aquella agua, en imaginar cómo sería cuando la luna se interpusiese en el cielo iluminando aquel lugar. Parpadeó varias veces para escapar de aquella fantasía y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros. Le daba igual su nombre, no lo pronunciaría. Miss G enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquella chica no era como las otras, había algo en ella que la descolocaba ciertamente y la hacía pensar que tal vez no se estuviese sintiendo a gusto con ella, cosa que empezó a perturbarla, pero enseguida parpadeó para apartar aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente y volvió a sonreírle, fijándose en la manera en la que miraba el lago. — ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta nadar? —preguntó, entusiasmada, ella misma se giró brevemente para echarle una ojeada a su preciado lago, su sitio favorito de toda la institución, lo había sido desde siempre y así se lo hizo saber a Susan. Aún seguía esperando a que le dijese algo, cualquier cosa. Susan asintió como única respuesta, para mirar después el lago. Ya sabía dónde se escaparía por la noche, sin duda era un buen lugar para pasar el día, y aún mejor: la noche. Su momento preferido, cuando todos dormían y ella podía ser quien realmente era. Por alguna extraña razón, a ella los silencios no le resultaban incómodos sino más bien lo contrario, prefería comunicarse con la mirada, los gestos... Y de igual modo eso hacía cuando alguien se intentaba comunicar con ella, se fijaba más en su rostro que en sus palabras, así que podía distinguir cuando le estaban mintiendo. Miss G frunció los labios al ver que la chica seguía con su silencio y guiñó los ojos un poco por el sol, mientras parpadeaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin dejar de mirarla.— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —preguntó, bromeando, esbozando una suave sonrisa, no lo había dicho para reírse de ella ni para insultarla y su sonrisa despreocupada lo dejó claro. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar el lago, como si necesitase de una inspiración que solo él pudiese brindarle; de hecho, así pareció ser, porque de pronto se le iluminó la mirada y abrió mucho los ojos, girándose de nuevo a mirar a Susan, ahora mostrando una amplia sonrisa que dejó a la vista una perfecta hilera de blancos dientes. — ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Una idea fantástica! —exclamó, sonriente, acercándose a Susan. — ¿Quieres navegar conmigo en la barca? ¡Ven, ven! —le hizo gestos para que la siguiese, y por si acaso la chica se lo estaba pensando, Miss G se aproximó más y le cogió las manos, dándoles un ligero tirón, en señal de que se moviese, pero enseguida la soltó, dejando momentáneamente tras de sí una nube de perfume suave y delicado que Susan pudo oler perfectamente. Miss G ya se acercaba al agua, entusiasmada y casi eufórica, haciéndole exagerados gestos con las manos para que se diese prisa. Susan frunció el ceño ante su comentario. La gente de normal hablaba mucho, se centraba demasiado en las palabras y ella valoraba el silencio aunque no con todos era igual. Había personas con las que sí se comunicaba, tenía profundas conversaciones y ese era el motivo por el cuál lo hacía. Había gente con la que se podía hablar, con la cual surgían conversaciones emocionantes y entretenidas, pero el resto de personas normales eran aburridas y para ella eran un verdadero incordio. La miró atentamente, escuchándola aunque no demasiado animada, no esperaba gran cosa de esa "gran idea" que de pronto había tenido. De hecho antes de que le explicase qué era ya sabía qué se le había ocurrido y no se equivocó. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a moverse pues la mujer ya la había agarrado de las manos y la estaba llevando. Quiso soltarse, podía caminar ella solita y agradeció que al final ella misma se diese cuenta. Caminó, acercándose hasta que de pronto aquel olor la golpeó y se detuvo, en seco, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel aroma que despedía su fragancia. En cuanto se esfumó abrió los ojos despacio y la siguió de la misma forma, sin prisa alguna. ¿No debería asistir a las clases al igual que las demás alumnas? Mejor, esto le gustaba más seguro. Se arrepentía de no haberse llevado el cuaderno. Miss G no prestaba demasiada atención a si Susan estaba más animada o no, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, porque de hecho, la miraba pocas veces, pero lo cierto es que a Miss G se le escapaban pocas cosas y era muy observadora e incluso maniática con las personas, así que en todo momento se dio cuenta de que la chica tampoco parecía emocionarse demasiado, pero estaba segura de que eso ya cambiaría, solo necesitaba tiempo. Empujó con las dos manos la barca que hacía escasos minutos había dejado en la orilla y se subió de un salto. — Ven, deja que te ayude —estiró la mano, ofreciéndosela, para que la agarrase y le sirviese de apoyo para subir. Extendió su mano, aceptando su ayuda aunque no la necesitaba, fue más bien por pura cortesía. Levantó un pie y después el otro, sentándose en el interior de la barca, observándola ahora a ella, prestándole toda la atención que podía. Ahora se fijó en sus movimientos, en sus brazos, en sus manos, su cuello, su rostro, sus labios, ojos, pestañas, cabello, en todo lo que le dio tiempo a observar hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces ella miró hacia el lago, algo avergonzada, el contacto visual no solía gustarle demasiado.

Miss G había estado concentrada en preparar todo, así que por una vez la pilló desprevenida, pues no se había percatado de que la estaba observando con esa dedicación, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos azules de G parecieron refulgir con una extraña intensidad y una apretada sonrisa curvó sus labios. Empezó a remar para adentrar la barca lo suficiente en el lago y luego soltó los remos y se reclinó en el bote, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a los labios con deleite.— Me gusta venir aquí y flotar, fingir que el mundo no es nada más que esto... sentir que cómo el agua me balancea y me mece como si la barca fuese una cuna movida con el amor de una madre —soltó el humo hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, con la cara vuelta hacia el cielo, disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que impactaban contra su pálida y pecosa piel.— Túmbate conmigo, relájate, piensa y reflexiona —le susurró, sin abrir los ojos.— Deja tus problemas en la orilla y siéntete liberada...

De pronto una pequeña chispa pareció encenderse en el interior de la muchacha. Todo aquello que estaba diciendo, la forma en la que lo había dicho, precisamente todo lo que estaba diciendo era..., diferente. Algo que no estaba acostumbrada a oír. ¿Acaso había descubierto su tan preciado secreto? ¿Cómo liberarla y hacer que hablase? Jamás nadie lo había hecho tan deprisa, nunca nadie..., había podido conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo. Susan estaba sin duda alguna sorprendida, aún sin creerse que todo eso estuviese pasando. Aquel lugar, aquella escena, aquella profesora que además de ser rica en belleza también lo era de mente. ¿Sería ese el lugar perfecto para crecer como siempre lo había deseado? Sin duda alguna su estancia allí parecía mejorar a cada segundo que pasaba. Le hizo caso, se tumbó a su lado con cautela, mirando al cielo, sintiendo su perfume constante, mucho más de cerca. El cuerpo le pidió algo, un impulso, un movimiento que no pudo coaccionar y del que tampoco se arrepintió una vez lo hizo. Estiró su rostro hacia el cuello de ella y respiró de él su fragancia, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Sabía que aquello era inapropiado y de mal gusto, pero no podía evitar ese tipo de impulsos. Miss G se llevó elegantemente el cigarro a los labios y le dio una profunda calada, expulsando el humo que no había tragado, deleitándose con el canto irregular de los pájaros y el débil silbido del viento rozando sus oídos y meciendo la barca. Le dejó hueco a Susan para que se tumbase junto a ella, aunque en ningún momento abrió los ojos. Parecía mentira que tan solo la conociese de hacía unos minutos, pero ella era así con sus alumnas, con algunas más que otras, por supuesto, y las novedades siempre le encantaban. A pesar de que parecía estar sumergida en otro mundo tal y cómo le había aconsejado a Susan que hiciese, se percató perfectamente de lo que la chica acababa de hacer y apretó los ojos, frunciendo un poco el ceño, notando cómo se le erizaba el vello y se le ponía la piel de gallina, pues acababa de sentir el tenue aliento de la chica cuando la había olido. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró, ahora estaban bastante cerca una de la otra porque la barca no era demasiado grande. Volvió a mostrarle aquella suave sonrisa apretada y suspiró plácidamente. — ¿Te gusta? —la pregunta fue muy ambigua, y lo cierto es que Susan jamás podría estar segura de a qué se refería exactamente... si al entorno, a la barca, a las reflexiones, al lugar o... a su olor, a su presencia, a su cuerpo junto al de ella. Pero Miss G continuaba hablándole y Susan no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, quería hablar, quería contestarle pero algo en su interior aún no la dejaba ser quien realmente era. Había estado cerca pues entreabrió los labios pero aquellos ojos la pusieron nerviosa. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y el contacto visual era tal que incluso podía ver cada figura, cada forma en su iris. Y lo memorizó a la perfección para después trazarlo sobre una hoja de papel gastado. Del mismo modo en el que sus labios se abrieron se cerraron y retiró la mirada, incorporándose, mirando al agua, contemplando aquel matiz, aquel brillo y resplandor que relucían bajo sus ojos sobre aquella barca. G se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al ver su reacción y frunciendo un poco el ceño, volvió a darle otra calada al cigarro, con la sensación de que acababa de asustar a un pájaro. Aún no sabía por qué no quería hablarle, tal vez fuese muda, o tuviese alguna fobia, pero se había fijado en cómo había entreabierto los labios, había estado a punto de conseguirlo y eso la complació, y en su mente se fijó un objetivo: conseguir que hablase. — No tienes por qué decir nada, cuando las mentes están en armonía y tienen conexión, las palabras sobran —le dijo, para que se relajase— Conmigo puedes ser quién realmente eres ¿me entiendes? Si no quieres hablar, no importa, no es necesario —ella se quedó tumbada, apreciando el cielo, aunque mirando de vez en cuando la espalda de Susan. Los ojos de la chica danzaban de un lado a otro, nerviosos, sin saber ya hacia dónde dirigirse para escapar de aquella situación. Por qué aquella mujer. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era, y cómo sabía todos sus secretos? ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente? Susan frunció el ceño pensando en todo aquello, sin saber qué hacer, cómo huir. Ahora estaban en mitad del río y lanzarse era una estupidez. Seguramente si lo hacía la tratarían por loca y la echarían, o al menos ella no volvería a acercarse a ella. ¿Pero cómo escapar entonces de todo aquello? Tragó saliva contemplando su reflejo en el agua, cada vez con menos dudas sobre si lanzarse o no. De hecho hizo un pequeño impulso como si se hubiese decidido, pero pareció cambiar de idea. Aunque no fue la primera vez que lo hizo, cada vez más nerviosa, cada vez con más ganas de hacerlo. ¿Y si fingía una caída? Cualquier podría caerse, la barca no era demasiado estable... Sus ojos intentaron mirar hacia atrás pero no lograron ver a la profesora así que, cerró los ojos y esperó para contar hasta y saltar

Miss G había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y fumaba en silencio, ahora se arrepentía de no tener un buen libro allí con ella, pues era una de las cosas que más adoraba hacer en mitad del lago, fumar y leer. Pero el balanceo del bote la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a Susan, sin terminar de entender lo que hacía ahí asomada, ¿impulsándose? Se incorporó y le puso la mano en el hombro, deslizándola posteriormente hacia el brazo. — Ahora no es momento de nadar, eso podemos hacerlo después —escrutó la expresión de su rostro con sus intuitivos ojos, sin retirar la mano del brazo de la chica— Si no estás cómoda podemos volver —había decepción en su voz, pues creía que aquello agradaría a Susan y estaba claro que no había sido así. El contacto de su mano fue lo último que le faltó para que el corazón estuviese a punto de salírsele. Apretó los ojos tragando saliva, notando cómo sus nervios la hicieron temblar y sus manos empezaron a sudarle. Era de extrañar que eso le sucediera y se dio cuenta entonces de que aquella mujer tenía un efecto sobre ella que no le gustaba. Era peligrosa, un peligro que por desgracia no podría esquivar. Era su profesora, no podría estar más cerca de ella. Intentó relajarse pero el contacto con su piel ponía las cosas muy difíciles. —Y-yo. N-no —tartamudeó y volvió a tragar saliva, apretando los ojos, quería escapar de allí, quería meterse en el agua y no salir jamás. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tal vez aquel era un buen momento.

La satisfacción se abrió paso por el interior de Miss G cuando escuchó aquellas dos únicas palabras pronunciadas con tanto esfuerzo, tal vez era tartamuda y por eso evitaba el lenguaje oral. Supo que se estaba agobiando, pero lo achacó al hecho de que se había visto obligada a hablar. Negó con la cabeza, conmovida— Shh... Shh... —le susurró con ternura, posando el dedo índice sobre los labios de Susan, con una suavidad fascinante.— He dicho que no tienes por qué hablar si no quieres, no quiero que hagas cosas que no deseas —retiró el dedo despacio y le sonrió fugazmente.— Vamos a volver a la orilla ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez sea mejor que te presente a tus compañeras y darte tiempo para que te instales. —dicho aquello se alejó de ella y cogió los remos.

Pero aquel dedo sobre sus labios... ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Aquello era desde luego extraño. ¿Qué clase de profesora tendría tal contacto con un alumno? Quiso apartarse pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, se quedó inmóvil y se relajó en cuanto se apartó, pero cuando escuchó lo que acababa de anunciarle gritó. — ¡NO! —lo último que quería era conocer ahora a sus compañeras. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba..., escapar. Se quedó totalmente quieta, dura como una piedra, con los músculos tensados, nerviosa.

Miss G se quedó mirándola con visible confusión ante aquel grito y apretando los labios, soltó los remos, como si en realidad nunca hubiese querido cogerlos, como si hubiese sido un farol. — De acuerdo, no te preocupes, podemos quedarnos un rato más —respondió, reclinándose contra el borde de la barca, dejando caer un brazo por el lado de ésta, haciendo que sus dedos acariciasen el agua, creando ondas que fueron creciendo. Susan se relajó, soltando el aire por la nariz con suavidad. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar, y en voz alta. Algo que no hacía de normal al conocer a una persona. Pero ella era especial y había podido sentirlo desde un principio. No estaba acostumbrada a controlar sus emociones, a controlarse a sí misma. Todo aquello que pensaba al final acababa acariciando sus labios y se convertía en evidencia. Todos sus secretos se deshacían cuando hablaba porque no podía filtrar, no podía resistirse a saber qué era lo que otros pensaban de sus sentimientos. Tragó saliva y como bien supo, estaba a punto de escupir lo que llevaba rato pensando. — ¿Qué lleva?... Su..., su perfume... —su voz denotaba una extraña adicción, como si estuviese aturdida. La profesora enseguida clavó la mirada en ella en cuanto la escuchó decir aquello, al parecer debía de ir por el buen camino, pues en pocos minutos había conseguido que dijese ya varias cosas, lo cual suponía todo un logro.— Mi perfume... —repitió G, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a un asunto muy importante. Sacó la mano del agua y se sentó bien recta en la barca, aproximándose un poco a ella al hacerlo. — Te ha gustado ¿Verdad? —le sonrió confidencialmente, como si entre las dos hubiese un secreto que solo ellas entendían, un secreto que estaba oculto para el resto del mundo, era algo que Miss G solía hacer, te hacía sentir como si fueses la única en el mundo, como si fueses la más importante de todas. No iba a decirle que había notado cómo la olía y respiraba en su cuello, pues eso tal vez la hiciese sentir incómoda y no quería arruinar el momento y que el pájaro se le volviese a escapar. — Es francés, todo perfume que se precie tiene que ser francés, nadie hace los perfumes como ellos ¿lo sabías? —le hablaba con pasión del tema, como si fuese su favorito. Se acercó un poco, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, dejando expuesto el cuello. — Respíralo, huele, a ver si te gusta, puedo dejártelo alguna vez, tengo muchos de mis numerosos viajes y aventuras —le sonreía, inmóvil ahora en esa postura semiinclinada hacia ella, con el cuello al descubierto. Susan tenía el corazón en un puño, lo sentía en el ardor del lóbulo de sus oídos e incluso contra sus labios, como si se los hubiese mordido con fuerza y ahora sintiese aquel profundo dolor, pero en lugar de daño podía sentir las pulsaciones más aún que en su pecho. Un ligero mareo se adueñó de ella, frunció el entrecejo y tragó saliva y asintió a todo lo que dijo aunque casi no estuviese escuchándola. Estaba más pendiente de seguir respirando y de intentar relajarse a decir verdad que de su perfume francés, pero cuando fue a acercarse, torpemente sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, los oídos se le nublaron y únicamente pudo oír aquel molesto pitido antes de que todo se quedase oscuro a su alrededor. Justo cuando cayó no sintió ningún golpe, sino que más bien notó como un gran frío la rodeaba y la abrazaba.

Miss G enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, no sabría decir qué era, pero sabía, o más bien intuía, que a Susan le ocurría algo, algo malo. Aunque por supuesto, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que pudiese evitarlo, y a pesar de que pudo ver cómo de pronto la alumna caía con el sentido perdido al agua, provocando un gran chapoteo y salpicones que le dieron en la cara; tendría que practicar su zambullida, pensó estúpidamente y sin sentido alguno porque se había puesto nerviosa. Estiró los brazos en un burdo intento de agarrarla, pero fue tarde. Se aferró con las manos al borde de la barca, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad en ellos. — ¡Susan! —gritó, mirando el agua, que se había quedado inmóvil tras el chapoteo inicial, como si esperase que la chica fuese a emerger de pronto, como si le estuviese simplemente gastando una broma. Pero no era así. Miró hacia la orilla, pero no había nadie allí que lo hubiese visto ni que fuese a socorrerla, así que ella se quitó la chaqueta de lana que llevaba, el pañuelo de la cabeza y los zapatos a toda prisa, con manos temblorosas, preocupada por su nueva alumna, pues ella, como profesora, era responsable de ella y tenía que cuidarla. No se preocupó en quitarse más ropa, simplemente se lanzó al agua de cabeza, moviendo los brazos para bucear y ganar profundidad, quedándose unos segundos suspendida bajo el agua, con los ojos abiertos, tratando de encontrarla, lo cual no le costó demasiado, pero para su desgracia la chica, al estar inconsciente, se estaba hundiendo sin remedio. Pegó unas patadas para impulsarse y buceó hacia abajo para poder darle alcance. La ropa le dificultaba los movimientos y la ralentizaba. Cuando por fin sus manos cogieron por el hombro a la chica, la aferró con fuerza y movió las piernas para impulsarse, pero esta vez hacia la superficie. Hizo una mueca con la boca, dejando escapar burbujas, pues se estaba quedando casi sin aire y tirar de Susan requería un esfuerzo doble, pero tenía que sacarla como fuese; y así lo hizo, pues emergió a la superficie con un gran jadeo, con la boca abierta y parpadeando rápidamente para que el agua no la cegase, con los mechones de pelo pegados a la cabeza y entrecruzados por su cara. Se aseguró que la cabeza de Susan estuviese también fuera del agua y cogiéndola bien, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo bajo las axilas y nadando con el libre de espaldas para mantener a Susan a flote, la fue llevando hasta la orilla, ya que subirla a la barca desde el agua sería imposible. De vez en cuando su propia cabeza se sumergía en el agua por el peso de Susan sobre ella, pero siguió adelante y cuando sus pies ya tocaron el suelo, la cogió con las dos manos y la arrastró hasta la orilla, donde la tumbó bocarriba y le palpó el cuello en busca del pulso, aún tenía, pero seguía inconsciente y seguramente ahora con los pulmones llenos de agua. Sin pensar, le alzó un poco el mentón, le tapó la nariz con un mano y le abrió la boca con la otra; pegó los labios a los de la alumna y le insufló aire repetidas veces, en ordenadas repeticiones. — Vamos, vamos... Susan... —le susurró, en una súplica, mientras la miraba jadeando en una de las pausas, notando la cabeza algo mareada por tanto soplar. Volvió a juntar los labios con los de ella e insufló una nueva y generosa cantidad de oxígeno en los pulmones de la chica.

Mientras su cuerpo se iba hundiendo poco a poco ella aún seguía inconsciente, no había nada sentido nada más tras aquel golpe frío y todo se había quedado en una oscuridad penetrante que no la dejaba ver, ni sentir, hasta que todo se iluminó de pronto. Una gran luz blanca frente a sus ojos la hizo abrirlos de pronto, y en seguida se colocó de lado, tosiendo y escupiendo el agua que se había quedado en sus pulmones. Cuando parecía haber acabado y sus pulmones volvieron a estar llenos de aire en lugar de agua se dejó caer boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitada. Volvió a abrirlos, despacio, frunciendo el ceño preocupada, angustiada por todo lo que había sentido, por lo que había sucedido. Dándole mil vueltas, podría haber muerto allí mismo y todo por culpa de sus nervios. Tragó saliva, mirándola fijamente, confusa. Gracias a ella ahora estaba allí, gracias a ella ahora estaba viva. Miró a su izquierda, a su derecha inspeccionando el lugar, las pequeñas rocas que las rodeaban y entonces volvió a mirarla a ella, reincorporándose exaltada, incómoda. Aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y por alguna extraña razón aquello le gustaba. Parpadeó varias veces, confusa y se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de allí. Ahora estaba empapada y seguramente todas las demás se reirían de ella por lo que le había sucedido. Seguramente aquella profesora tan amable pensaría que estaba loca y tal vez hablaría con el director para que la expulsasen. Pero ella ahora no quería marcharse, le gustaba aquel lugar. Dejó atrás a Miss G, caminando apresurada con los brazos cruzados, abrazándose a sí misma tanto por el frío como por el miedo que sintió al imaginar que todo aquello sucedía. No tardó en encaminarse a la habitación en la que había dejado las maletas para llevárselas. Si la iban a expulsar, prefería marcharse antes de que le diesen la noticia, no quería mirarles a los ojos entonces.

Miss G cerró los ojos de puro alivio al ver que volvía en sí y que empezaba a respirar por sí misma y a echar toda el agua que le sobraba. Se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio y no agobiarla mientras se recomponía, aunque para su sorpresa, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle si estaba bien, pues de pronto se levantó y se marchó y la dejó allí, arrodillada en la orilla, empapada de pies a cabeza, con una mirada de confusión. Aquello caló en Miss G y en su obsesiva y retorcida mente ¿la estaba abandonando tras haberle salvado la vida? Sintió algo romperse en su interior y se masajeó las sienes para tratar de controlarse, con los dientes apretados y murmurando de vez en cuando "Todo está bien, no pasa nada, no va a dejarte, cálmate, por Dios". Tal vez le llevó más tiempo del que creyó, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Susan había desaparecido en el interior del edificio. Se levantó a toda prisa, corriendo descalza y empapada de camino al edificio. Por suerte no había nadie por los pasillos todavía, pues hubiese sido algo complicado de explicar. La buscó por todas partes, yendo primero a la habitación donde sabía que la habrían instalado, tan solo para encontrarse con la cama hecha y vacía, sin rastro alguno de equipaje. Mala señal. Una mala señal que la hizo mordisquearse la uña del pulgar compulsivamente, mientras sus ojos, muy abiertos, iban de un lado a otro con rapidez. Salió corriendo de allí y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, yendo en dirección al exterior de nuevo, donde pudo verla, cargada con las maletas, caminando con prisas en dirección a la carretera. — ¡Susan! ¡Susan! —le gritó, sin dejar de correr hacia ella. — ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡Susan!

Por suerte cuando la chica llegó a la habitación aún no había nadie así que podía permitirse entrar empapada y coger sus cosas. No tardó mucho ya que por suerte no tenía que hacer la maleta, ni siquiera la había deshecho y menos mal que no fue así, porque si no no hubiese llegado a tiempo. Bajó rápidamente, algo torpe, la ropa le pesaba demasiado tan empapada como estaba y le costaba mantenerse en pie después de lo que acababa de vivir. No dejaba de darle vueltas, de imaginarse cómo habría sido la escena. Ella cayendo inútilmente como si fuese una estúpida, una ridícula y vulgar chiquilla. Apretó los ojos y continuó caminando por donde había venido, aún recordaba el camino y por suerte no se topó con nadie. ¿A qué hora saldría el próximo barco? ¿Le daría acaso tiempo a cogerlo antes de que la descubriesen? No. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a llegar cuando escuchó aquellos gritos, aquellas voces. Sabía perfectamente quién era y seguramente debía estar furiosa, no se detuvo, al menos no por el momento. Continuó caminando a toda prisa, casi tropezándose. La maleta se quedaba encallada entre las rocas, entre los hierbajos. Pero no pudo evitar pararse al sentir aquel grito pronunciando su nombre, sonó tan desgarrador que incluso temió cuáles serían las represalias si cuando llegase al muelle no habría ningún barco al que subirse para escapar de todo aquello, así que esperó impacientemente, atemorizada por lo que le caería encima.

— ¡Susan! —insistía, yendo tras ella lo más rápido que sus pies descalzos la permitían, era un detalle que la molestaba, pues la ralentizaba sin remedio alguno, sobre todo cuando llegaron a la zona rocosa, donde las piedras estaban por todas partes, traicioneras y crueles, dispuestas a clavarse en las plantas de sus pies y en hacerle daño en los dedos. — ¡Espera, por favor! —le rogó. No había barco alguno que la fuese a recoger, de hecho el muelle estaba vacío, así que no tenía mucha escapatoria, además, G no entendía por qué huía así de ella. — Joder... joder, mierda... —siseó, con dolor, casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando se clavó una piedra en el pie. Se detuvo, cogiéndoselo con una angustiosa mueca, se había clavado una de ellas en la planta del pie y ahora incluso le sangraba. Siseó de nuevo, con los dientes apretados y volvió a alzar la vista hacia Susan. — Vuelve aquí, para, detente ¿qué haces? ¿Dónde vas? —intentó volver a andar, cojeando, pero le dolía hacerlo, así que se quedó quieta y se dejó caer al suelo, sentada, haciéndole gestos con las manos— Ven aquí ahora mismo, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo, no es nada malo, no te preocupes —decidió usar un tono más calmado de voz, tal vez funcionase.

Susan aún estaba de espaldas a ella, escuchando todo lo que le decía, apretando los ojos con temor a lo que vendría después. Los abrió únicamente para comprobar que aún no había barco al cual subirse y como en los anteriores segundos: no. No había ningún barco. Por supuesto que no lo había, era ridículo. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sin mirarla, siguiendo el recorrido de sus pies sobre las rocas. No quería mirarla a los ojos, se sentía mal porque ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por haberle salvado la vida pero era ella así, no era como el resto y eso la hacía sentirse mal, diferente, una diferencia que la atormentaba, que no la dejaba ser feliz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pudieron desvanecerse antes de llegar hasta ella. Como tenía la vista clavada en el suelo pudo ver el rastro de sangre que había dejado su pie y todavía se sintió peor. Apretó los puños como si fuese a recibir un golpe, otro grito, una riña.

—Hey, hey... chica —le susurró cuando por fin llegó a su altura. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo, como si hubiese decidido instalarse ahí para siempre, pero lo cierto es que cuando Susan se acercó, se incorporó un poco y la cogió del brazo para sentarla a su lado, prácticamente obligándola a hacerlo, aunque no fue brusca en ningún momento. Se giró para mirarla, buscando en rostro alguna expresión que le explicase el porqué de su comportamiento, pero tan solo halló temor, cosa que no comprendía. — ¿Estás asustada? No tienes por qué estarlo, lo que ha pasado... ha sido un accidente, pero no has tenido la culpa, estás bien, y eso es lo que importa —seguía buscando su huidiza mirada. — Porque... estás bien ¿verdad? —no parecía enfadada, ni de lejos, más bien solo preocupada.

Por supuesto evitaba su mirada a toda costa, mirarle a los ojos sólo complicaría más la cosa porque le ponía realmente nerviosa. Aquella mirada…, había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que la atraía sin razón aparente, y no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo. Memorizó su pregunta para hacérsela ella misma. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Tenía miedo? No conocía la respuesta, no lo sabía con exactitud, no conocía aquel sentimiento que estaba sintiendo así que no pudo contestarle ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. No movió la cabeza, ni los ojos, ni los labios, sino que se mantuvo quieta incluso cuando la sentó en el suelo. No mostró mueca alguna de dolor cuando al sentarse se clavó todas aquellas piedras en los muslos y sus ojos ahora se habían quedado fijos en la sangre de las demás rocas que había pisado. Sin embargo sí asintió ante su segunda pregunta para la cual sí encontró respuesta. ¿Pero estaba bien de verdad? Claro que sí, seguía viva y ella se refería a eso no a otros sentimientos.

A pesar de que parecía en shock, al menos asintió a su pregunta, lo cual la dejó más tranquila y la hizo suspirar suavemente, asintiendo ella también, como si necesitase confirmarlo. Fijó la vista en la extensión de agua que se abría paso ante ellas y después se miró el pie, haciendo una mueca. — Me vas a tener que ayudar a entrar, casi no puedo apoyarlo —le dijo, con el labio superior alzado y la nariz un poco fruncida por la molestia, mientras se examinaba la herida. No le preguntó adónde iba, no le preguntó por sentimientos en esos momentos porque sabría que el pajarillo echaría a volar, de nuevo. Se apartó varios mechones de pelo mojado del rostro y la miró con una repentina sonrisa. — No está mal para ser el primer día ¿Eh? —la miró con cierta ansiedad, temiendo que se volviese a ir y dejarla allí. — Me gustaría que hicieses una cosa... quiero que cuando vuelvas a tu habitación y te hayas instalado, esta noche, cojas papel y lápiz y escribas todo lo que has sentido hoy, tómatelo como un ejercicio, luego me lo puedes dejar leer si quieres y lo comentamos, podemos reflexionar sobre ello, esto último es solo si quieres claro. Lo otro hazlo, te vendrá bien, plasmar tus ideas y sentimientos sobre el papel... siempre ayuda y despeja la mente, y tú, Susan, creo que tienes mucho que despejar. Susan asintió repetidas veces frunciendo el ceño, era la primera vez que se moría de ganas de hablar, de soltarlo todo. Era la primera vez que necesitaba decir todo aquello que sentía, que las palabras no le parecían insignificantes. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza escuchándola, pero sin pensar en todo lo que le estaba diciendo porque estaba más pendiente de decidir si hablar o no hacerlo. En el momento en el que lo hiciese no volvería a haber silencios entre ellas, todo eso habría acabado. Antes de que a Miss G le diese tiempo a terminar Susan la cortó con su voz. —Quería pedirle disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido. Quiero…, pedirle perdón por no haberle agradecido lo que ha hecho por mí —alzó los ojos, brillantes, hacia los de ella—. Me ha salvado la vida, de no ser por usted…, yo ya no seguiría aquí. Me he comportado como una imbécil, como una idiota. He…, he sentido que las cosas no iban como yo quería. No me malinterprete no es que fuesen mal, sino que…, iban demasiado bien. Esto no es lo que yo estoy acostumbrada, las personas normalmente no hablan conmigo, yo no hablo con ellas. Nunca. Sin embargo usted… —se quedó en silencio sin encontrar las palabras idóneas para continuar—. Puedo curarle la herida, llevo un botiquín en la maleta —y por muy extraño que pareciese era cierto. Siempre le gustaba tomar precauciones, al fin y al cabo no sabía a dónde iba, ¿y si allí no había botiquín? ¿Y si durante el viaje había algún accidente? Era mejor prevenir que curar. Antes incluso de que a Miss G le diese tiempo a opinar, ésta ya estaba abriendo la maleta y sacando el botiquín, abriéndolo delante de ella. Sacó un par de vendas, agua oxigenada y un pequeño frasco con algo de color rojo oscuro dentro. Cuando encontró dicho frasco guardó el agua oxigenada pensando que tal vez sería más útil el contenido de éste y seguramente menos doloroso. Miss G entreabrió los labios, asombrada, pues sinceramente, no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que le iba a costar muchísimo más hacerla hablar, pero había sucedido de manera tan natural que no le cupo duda de que había ocurrido así porque simplemente era lo que tenía que pasar, lo que el destino les tenía reservado; cada detalle, cada escena, cada momento vivido tenía un sentido y un peso propio. Le mostró una trémula sonrisa y apartó la mirada, conmovida con sus palabras y con su dulce voz. Negaba de vez en cuando, pues G no pensaba en ningún momento que hubiese sido una idiota, al contrario, pensaba solo cosas buenas de ella y quería conocer más, quería explorarla en profundidad, hacerla parte de su vida desesperadamente. Observó cómo sacaba el botiquín y estiró la pierna para que el pie herido quedase cerca de Susan. Movió un poco sus dedos de uñas pintadas de un color rojo intenso, al igual que las de las manos, y luego volvió a dejarlo quieto, mirando a la chica. — Eres precavida —dijo, con admiración— Me gusta —entrecerró los ojos y se mordió un poco el labio inferior, fijando la vista ahora en sus manos, contemplando cómo lo preparaba todo.— No has sido ninguna idiota, no pienses eso jamás —la señaló con un dedo— ¡Jamás! —exclamó, dramáticamente, para sonreír después, ladeando un poco la cabeza, alzando el mentón.— Conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras, de todos los temas, de hecho... tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, tengo muchas... curiosidades acerca de ti y quiero conocerte, pero conocerte bien ¿me entiendes? Conocer a una persona, profundamente, saber lo que opina, lo que piensa, lo que le preocupa, lo que teme... —hablaba con pasión, como si fuese una poeta recitando un dramático verso. —...todo eso me interesa más que nada.

Susan agradeció aquel comentario pues temía que la juzgase, muchas personas tal vez pensarían que era una obsesionada del control y era demasiado precavida, pero ¿cuándo se era demasiado precavido? Ella prefería ser así, y no pretendía cambiar ni mucho menos, pero sí era cierto que los comentarios eran dolorosos en algunas ocasiones. Mojó la venda con el líquido y ésta se impregnó rápidamente. A primera vista parecía sangre y era bastante desagradable pero serviría. Se lo colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la herida, siseando como si fuese a ella a la que se lo estuviesen haciendo. Se fijó en sus pies, en su piel y le resultó preciosa. —Tiene una piel muy bonita. La piel blanca es muy típica del lugar del que vengo y mucha gente la aborrece pero a mí me encanta... —alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos pero de pronto repasó sus brazos, su cuello y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que fuese visible en aquel momento., —. Tiene muchas pecas, nunca había visto tantas juntas y de forma tan desordenada. Así son más bonitas —comentó vertiendo un poco más del contenido del frasco directamente sobre la herida, después la rodeó con un vendaje limpio y la ató pasando sobre el empeine del pie haciendo un lazo en lugar de un nudo—. Intente no apoyarlo mucho, yo la ayudaré —guardó todo el material de nuevo en el botiquín y éste lo dejó en la maleta tal cual lo cogió, era bastante desordenada, su maleta ya hablaba por sí sola. Se levantó primero y la ayudó a levantarse. La estaba escuchando hablar y parecía estar recitando un poema continuo aunque ella sabía que no era así, que todo lo que salía por su boca no era ningún ensayo. Se quedó perpleja escuchándola mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia el colegio, ambas empapadas. —No hay mucho que conocer de mí, me temo... Soy bastante normal —pero incluso ella misma sabía que eso no era cierto. Miss G tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente, bajando la vista al suelo, ahora siendo ella la que fue incapaz de mantener el contacto visual, pues aquellos preciosos comentarios respecto a su piel y a sus pecas, la dejaron algo perturbada y un leve rubor anaranjado subió a sus mejillas y se asentó ahí durante más rato de la cuenta, calentando su rostro.— Gracias, Susan... creo que eres la primera persona a la que le gustan mis pecas, o al menos la primera que lo dice en voz alta —le susurró con sinceridad, pues era cierto que nunca nadie le había dicho ese tipo de cosas, y tal vez pudiese parecer algo banal y con poca importancia, pero para Miss G significó mucho. Siseó cuando notó aquel líquido e hizo una mueca, dejando sus dientes apretados a la vista. — ¿Cuál es ese lugar del que vienes? —preguntó con interés, mientras su mirada se alternaba entre su pie medio vendado, las manos de la chica y su rostro. El hecho de que fuese tan desordenada chocaba sobremanera con lo precavida que era, o al menos eso le parecía a G, pero no comentó nada. Se fijó en el lazo y por alguna razón ese simple detalle la emocionó. — ¿Te gusta el arte, Susan? —preguntó a raíz de ver aquello, alzando la mirada hacia ella con intensidad, mientras se apoyaba en ella para levantarse, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para poder apoyarse en ella para caminar, dejando gran parte de su peso caer sobre Susan, cojeando como buenamente podía, de nuevo demasiado cerca de ella, aunque esta vez por una buena razón, porque necesitaba ayuda. Chasqueó la lengua y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. — ¿Normal? No hay nadie normal, Susan, todos tenemos algo que nos hace únicos, jamás te consideres normal, porque tú eres extraordinaria, todos lo somos a nuestra manera, todos... tenemos cosas diferentes y asombrosas, así que por favor, déjame preguntarte cosas, déjame conocerte, cuéntame cosas de ti.

—No muy lejos de aquí. Pleno centro de Londres —contestó mientras recordaba su casa, las calles, el lugar. Todo aquello que se trazó en su mente en cuanto pensó en darle respuesta. Pero la segunda pregunta le gustó aún más. Se había percatado del detalle del lazo y había adivinado algo más sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonreír, como si le hubiesen sonsacado un secreto que quería gritar para que todo el mundo lo escuchase—. Podría decirse que sí —asintió, no era muy habladora, aunque en su mente aquella respuesta estuviese más que alargada—. El arte es muy subjetivo, ¿podría concretar más? ¿Se refiere usted a los cuadros, a las pinturas? ¿O a la música, la literatura y la arquitectura? —preguntó curiosa, mirándola a los ojos, ya sin tanta incomodidad. Cuando empezaron a caminar y el lago se les iba quedando atrás Susan iba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa pues sabía que se acercaba el momento en el que tendría que conocer a sus compañeras, y eso la aterraba. Tragó saliva y de nuevo la voz de Miss G la sacó de aquellos pensamientos. En el fondo ella tenía razón, todo el mundo era especial en algún sentido, nadie era "normal" sin conocerlo a fondo. Asintió de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo. — ¿Qué quiere saber?...

Miss G sonrió ligeramente, pero concentrada en mirar el suelo para dar un paso tras otro sin tropezarse con nada. — Lo sabía —respondió, con un susurro, casi como si hablase consigo misma. — El arte es subjetivo, por supuesto, pero todo arte tiene encanto en sí mismo, no pregunto por ningún tipo en concreto, sino el arte mismo en sí ¿te gusta? Da igual cuál sea, pintura, música, literatura... todo vale. El arte es la vida misma. —Subió los escalones de la entrada entre leves muecas, e iba a responder a su última pregunta cuando un grupo de alumnas con unos pañuelos rojos atados en torno a la cintura por encima del uniforme, salieron corriendo a su encuentro. — ¡Miss G, la estábamos buscando! —exclamaron algunas de ellas, mientras que una de las chicas, la cual parecía ser la líder de todas, se adelantó, con una expresión de inquietud.— ¿Qué le ha pasado en el pie, Miss G? —preguntó Di, al tiempo que repasaba con la mirada a Susan, con el ceño algo fruncido y una mirada inquisitiva.— Oh, nada, nada, chicas, un pequeño accidente —les sonrió.— Mirad, esta es Susan, es nueva, ha llegado hoy, y estoy segura de que os encantará —les presentó ahora a las chicas, una por una, sin soltarse de ella, seguía apoyada en Susan, bastante cerca, lo cual parecía molestar profundamente a Di, aunque no dijese nada; las miradas bastaban.—

.

Susan estaba emocionada con su nueva profesora. Hacía escasos minutos estaba sufriendo por tener que estar a su lado y ahora no quería separarse. Le resultaba excitante todo aquello de lo que hablaba, aquellas conversaciones que eran relativamente cortas pero que en el fondo le estaban encantando. —Bueno, eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted misma —le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Le gustaban los secretos, los retos, las adivinanzas y el misterio por encima de todo. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro en cuanto vio a todas aquellas niñas acercarse hasta ellas. Tragó saliva y se detuvo aunque no tardó mucho en reanudar la marcha, de lo contrario Miss G se tropezaría al ir un paso por delante que ella. Bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a mirarlas. Lo habían estropeado todo, aquella conversación que se había puesto tan interesante ahora se había roto. Tuvo mala suerte de levantar la mirada en dirección a aquella niña que la miraba con aquellos ojos ejecutores, juzgándola de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué motivo? Ella la miró de igual forma, sin miedo, de hecho no se molestó en dejar de mirarla por muy incómodo que pudiese parecer.

—Íbamos al gimnasio ahora, Miss G —la informó Di, percatándose de la mirada de Susan y dirigiendo sus ojos ahora hacia su adorada profesora, recelosa de que aquella recién llegada pudiese llegar a "quitársela"— Teníamos clase con usted. Tenemos que practicar nuestros saltos en la colchoneta, Fuzzy aún no consigue dar la vuelta entera ¿recuerda? —le sonrió y todas las demás también lo hicieron, como si fuese una broma privada, lo hizo aposta, para que Susan se sintiese fuera de lugar, pero Miss G, para suerte de Susan, no le hizo demasiado caso.— Lo sé, lo sé —respondió, haciendo un despreocupado gesto con la mano, como si ahuyentase a un insecto.— Id practicando sin mí, chicas, necesito cambiarme de ropa y terminar de arreglar el maldito estropicio del pie —le lanzó una mirada a las chicas, una a una, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, aunque a Di se le había borrado toda expresión de diversión y ahora estaba tensa como un cable.— Fuzzy, ve practicando la voltereta —le dijo, señalándola con el dedo índice de la mano libre.— Y las demás, dadle un buen impulso, id practicando en orden, todas, y eso va por ti, Laurel —la señaló tal y cómo había señalado a la chica de antes.— No te escaquees porque yo no esté mirando, iré después. —Giró la cabeza hacia Susan. — Ven conmigo, ayúdame a llegar hasta mi habitación.

Susan sonrió con suficiencia pues había ganado aquella batalla al no ser la primera que había retirado la mirada. Ni cuando ella dejó de mirarla Susan lo hizo, continuó observándola, había fijado un punto con aquella chica, sabía que tendría que andarse con ojo. Las demás parecían ser normales, no tenían su mirada, ni parecían tener las mismas intenciones. Había algo en los ojos de aquella chica que le asustaba, en seguida pudo transmitirle un mensaje y sabía que jugaba con ventaja. No hacía falta fijarse mucho para notar cómo la miraba, la rapidez en la que sus pupilas se dilataban cuando tenía delante a aquella profesora. No podía escuchar su corazón pero estaba segura de que golpearía su pecho más fuerte cuando estaba con ella que cuando saltaba en aquellas colchonetas que estaba mencionando. Despertó de nuevo de sus pensamientos y continuó caminando, ayudando a Miss G, esta vez en silencio. Observó todo el interior de la escuela, el resto que le quedaba por mirar ya que en un primer momento no le prestó demasiada atención. No iba a mentir, estaba cansada y le dolía el brazo, como si se le hubiese engarrotado el músculo con aquella postura.

Las chicas las siguieron con la mirada y mientras ellas dos se alejaban por el pasillo, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas, pero por suerte ni Susan ni Miss G no escuchó nada de todos aquellos comentarios, sino hubiese disuelto al pequeño grupito con unas cuantas palmadas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando llegaron y se soltó de Susan, cojeando hasta hallar una silla en la que sentarse. La habitación de Miss G estaba abarrotada de mil cosas, miles de libros, miles de objetos extraños y de decoración, pañuelos de seda como los que se ponía de normal en la cabeza, ropa, zapatos, ceniceros con algunas colillas, cuadros y pinturas. También tenía una gramola sobre un ostentoso mueble antiguo de madera y había varias torres de vinilos justo al lado, que amenazaban con desbordarse y caer en cualquier momento. Todo el dormitorio parecía estar demasiado recargado, pero lo cierto es que tenía cierta armonía que lo hacía perfecto tal y cómo estaba, pues lo convertía en un espacio muy personal, muy propio.— Gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí —le dijo, sentada en la silla, con una sonrisa suave que apenas dejaba ver sus dientes.— Ponte cómoda si quieres, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que fueses a tu habitación a dejar las maletas y que te cambiases de ropa, encontrarás tu uniforme en el armario, junto a la cama que te hayan asignado —se examinó un poco el pie, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al menos ya no le dolía tanto, aunque sí era molesto cuando pisaba para andar.—

La chica recorrió su dormitorio con la mirada, totalmente perdida en lo que estaba viendo. Era realmente alucinante, apasionante. Todos los objetos que allí tenía, cada rincón, cada…, espacio de aquel lugar era especial en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. En cuanto se vio liberada se acercó despacio para curiosear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la gramola, casi se emocionó cuando la vio y en seguida se acercó para tocarla, asombrada con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes de pura emoción. Rápidamente buscó los vinilos, que seguramente deberían estar cerca para poder escuchar qué tipo de música era la que le gustaba. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí (que no era demasiado) no había escuchado canción alguna y eso en ella ya era de extrañar, siempre que podía escuchaba alguna canción y tal vez en aquella habitación pasase largas tardes tendida, hablando con ella, escuchando cualquier pieza musical, todas eran bienvenidas. Se giró y asintió a su propuesta, tenía razón y tuvo que bajar la mirada para verse a sí misma. Ya no recordaba que estaba mojada, se le había olvidado al igual que la herida de su pie. La buscó con la mirada y se acercó despacio. —No se la quite. No hasta esta noche al menos. Después avíseme, le pondré un poco más y entonces podrá dejárselo al aire libre —carraspeó y se acercó hasta la puerta—. Voy a cambiarme.

Entrecerró los ojos y la observó silenciosamente mientras Susan deambulaba por su habitación, contemplando y tocando las cosas. A G no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho le gustaba que sus chicas tuviesen iniciativa y supiesen apreciar el arte y las delicias de la vida, así que no pensaba reprenderla por explorar, era justo lo que deseaba que hiciese. Parpadeó con rapidez y se miró el pie cuando la escuchó hablar y se llevó una mano a la frente, haciéndole un saludo militar. — Sí, señora —le dijo, con una musical risita. Tras eso, buscó la hora en un reloj que tenía sobre un estante. — No tardes mucho, tal y cómo han dicho las chicas, ahora es la hora de ir al gimnasio, y tú... —la señaló con el dedo índice. —...estás incluida. —se levantó de la silla y se puso a rebuscar ropa en el armario, pues ella también pretendía cambiarse de ropa, porque ella también estaba aún con la ropa empapada.

Susan sonrió apretando los labios, divertida. Se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo al escucharla y volvió a entrar tan solo para mirarle a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Lo que le dijo no le gustó en absoluto, de hecho no quería ir. Sólo el pensarlo ya le ponía nerviosa pero ante ella se limitó a asentir con firmeza, borrando aquella sonrisa. Caminó hasta la habitación con dificultad pues la maleta pesaba bastante y estaba cansada de haber cargado con ella sobre aquellas piedras y encima haber soportado el peso de Miss G en su otro brazo. Se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, pensativa. Se sentó poco después y se quedó mirando la maleta soltando un suspiro. Levantándose despacio y perezosa se puso a buscar el uniforme. ¿Dónde dijeron que lo habían dejado? Fue directa al armario y justo fue allí donde lo encontró. Tras ponérselo se quedó dónde estaba. No bajó, no quería ir con ellas, no quería saltar delante de ellas, directamente no quería estar con ellas. Paralizada y sin poder mover ni un músculo allí estaba, frente al gran ventanal de la habitación, nerviosa. No quería tener que enfrentarse a eso, ya había sido suficiente incómodo como para ahora tener que volver a encontrarse con ellas. Tal vez si se quedaba allí simplemente Miss G no podría hacer nada. Si ella se dirigía al gimnasio y empezaba la clase esperando que en algún momento ella llegase no la interrumpiría por una simple alumna. ¿Verdad?

Tan solo menos de media hora después, Miss G ya se encontraba en el gimnasio, con ropa seca y limpia puesta, incluso con el pelo de nuevo arreglado, con un nuevo pañuelo en torno a este diferente, uno de color rojo, igual que el que sus alumnas llevaban en la cintura.— Vamos, Fuzzy ¡Vamos! —la apremió, haciéndole gestos con las manos arriba y abajo, como si pudiese controlar a la chica como a una marioneta. Fuzzy estaba intentando dar volteretas, como de costumbre, y Miss G estaba sentada en el potro que había frente a la cama elástica, haciendo gestos como un director de orquesta, con el pie vendado, metido dentro de un ancho y cómodo zapato, los únicos que había encontrado que sabía que le irían bien. No despegaba la mirada de sus chicas, casi todas habían dado ya varias volteretas, menos Fuzzy y Laurel, a la primera siempre le costaba y la segunda evitaba hacerlo si podía, quedándose rezagada y la última, con la esperanza de que la clase se terminase antes de que llegase su turno. Miss G consultó su reloj y frunció los labios, dedicándole una mirada a la puerta, ya había pasado rato, Susan había tenido tiempo de sobras para cambiarse y venir, pero no lo había hecho, y eso la estaba poniendo ansiosa. Di se fijaba en el estado distraído de su profesora y le daba rabia, porque imaginaba en lo que estaba pensando y no podía soportarlo, así que trataba de llamar su atención fuese como fuese. — Hoy hace un día espléndido ¿no le parece, Miss G? —Ella seguía con la vista en la puerta— ¿Miss G? —Insistió, con cierta ansiedad, entonces la profesora la miró. — ¿Mmmh? —Murmuró, pero enseguida miró a Fuzzy otra vez— ¡No lo pienses, y hazlo! —le exclamó, intensa y pasional como siempre.— Decía que hace un día espléndido, Miss G... —volvió a intentarlo Di, esta vez llevándose para su alivio la atención de la mujer— He pensado que podríamos aprovechar e ir a practicar las zambullidas —propuso, todas sonrieron y empezaron a comentar y a apoyar el plan. En primera instancia iba a negarse, pero ese plan era una excusa perfecta para ir a ver qué pasaba con Susan, dejaría a las chicas en el embarcadero y ella iría a buscarla con la excusa de que debía avisarla del cambio de planes— Está bien ¡Vamos, vamos! —se levantó, dando unas cuantas palmadas, animada. — Descolgad a Fuzzy y poneos los bañadores —cojeó hasta la puerta, lo que le vino a Di de perlas para acercarse y rodearla la cintura con un brazo para sostenerla— Apóyese en mí, Miss G, no puede caminar con el pie así... —lo exageraba y lo hacía más grave de lo que era para poder pegarse a su profesora, como si esta estuviese gravemente herida o algo así. G le sonrió ligeramente y con su ayuda caminaron hasta el embarcadero, donde estaban los trampolines y las barcas. — Debería ir a avisar a Susan de los cambios de clases, id empezando, volveré enseguida. —Di parecía dispuesta a impedir todo aquello ¿pero cómo? se preguntó con ansiedad, no había manera.

Susan seguía ansiosa pues a pesar de que una parte de ella estaba tranquila al haber podido faltar a aquella odiosa clase sabía que tarde o temprano cuando tuviese que bajar a cenar y Miss G la viese la regañaría y probablemente la castigaría. Aquello le dio por pensar; obviamente no podía escapar siempre de sus obligaciones, y tal vez no era tan malo estar con las chicas… Ni siquiera se había molestado en darles una oportunidad. Se había pasado delante de la ventana del dormitorio varios minutos que tal vez incluso formaban una hora. Apretó los ojos como si eso la ayudase a concentrarse y a pensar en algún tipo de excusa pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Sabía que cuanto antes fuese al gimnasio antes pasaría todo aquello y seguramente se saltaría aquella riña que tanto temía. Odiaba que sus profesores la riñeran y sabía que con Miss G sería igual o incluso peor. Había empezado con muy buen pie y no quería estropearlo. Se decidió y apretando los puños se adelantó hacia la puerta de la habitación y al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sobresaltarse reprimiendo un grito, cerrando después los ojos y llevándose la mano al pecho, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se había topado de frente con Miss G y ésta parecía enfadada. Efectivamente la profesora estaba a tan solo un escaso palmo de Susan. La miraba con aquellos cristalinos ojos azules, aunque esta vez no había sonrisa alguna adornando sus labios, sino un ceño fruncido y una boca apretada. Se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, empezando a frotarse el dedo índice con el pulgar repetitivamente, como un tic nervioso— ¿Qué haces, Susan? —Preguntó, con tono nervioso, echando un rápido vistazo al interior de la habitación vacía. — ¿Mmmh? —Añadió, volviendo a mirarla. — Te he estado esperando, creía haberte dejado claro la clase que te tocaba ¿por qué te la has saltado? No me gusta este comportamiento... —parpadeó con rapidez mientras su mirada se perdía ligeramente, como si hablase consigo misma, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, sin mirar a nada en concreto; y respiró hondo por la boca, con una leve mueca que bajaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, como cuando inhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. —...no me gusta nada, ni un pelo, y no quiero que vuelva a repetirse ¿entendido? Y ahora vamos, coge el traje de baño, porque estamos dando la clase en el exterior, en el lago. Susan aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando ella empezó a hablar. Le costó abrirlos porque no quería ver lo que estaba pasando, no quería verle la cara mientras la reñía pero terminó por hacerlo básicamente porque quiso contestarle a pesar de que sus palabras la interrumpieron un par de veces. Cuando finalmente parecía que estaba a punto de darle el turno de palabra carraspeó y con una voz temblorosa intentó contestar a sus preguntas con la verdad, lo que sentía. —No quiero ir… —sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo junto a las ganas de llorar—. Ellas no me aceptarán aquí, soy la nueva, ¿¡cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me han mirado!? ¡NO QUIERO IR A DAR SALTITOS AL LAGO! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A MI CASA!

— ¡No puedes volver a tu casa! —exclamó en respuesta, con los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de repentina histeria, tomándola repentinamente con ambas manos del rostro, con sus dedos cálidos y suaves sujetando sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarla, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de escape, pues la intensa mirada de Miss G se clavó en los ojos de Susan.— No puedes volver por el momento, ahora estás aquí —añadió, pero ahora con un tono de voz muy bajo, apenas un susurro que pareció acariciar el rostro de Susan con delicadeza.— Te aceptarán, lo harán, no tienes que cerrarte en banda, ni siquiera les has dado una oportunidad, son buenas chicas. —La soltó lentamente, por primera vez parecía haber vuelto en sí y sus ojos ya mostraban una mirada más cuerda. — Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Parpadeó repetidas veces como si aquellos gritos fuesen agujas a punto de impactar contra sus ojos. Bajó la mirada mientras ella continuaba riñéndole. Tragó saliva, tenía el corazón en un puño con todo lo que estaba pasando en un solo día. Acababa de salir de ese lago, empapada y a punto de morir y ahora tenía que volver. El agua estaba bastante fría y seguramente cogería un resfriado pero nada podía hacer, ya se lo había dado bien claro Miss G. No le contestó, ni siquiera la miró sino que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, acercándose hasta su maleta y cogiendo el bañador. Con la misma irritabilidad con la que se había alejado de ella pasó a su lado sin mostrarle atención, como si ella no estuviese allí y se fue directa al baño para cambiarse de ropa, pegando un portazo. Se encerró y durante un momento se quedó quieta, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, queriendo que el enfado se le pasara pues sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Se desvistió y se puso el bañador dispuesta a salir de allí ya preparada.

Miss G no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que la viese salir de nuevo con el bañador puesto, pues otra cosa no, pero los motines y la desobediencia no las toleraba. La esperó y la siguió con la mirada y cuando por fin Susan salió con el bañador puesto, le hizo un simple gesto con el mentón para que la siguiese y salieron de nuevo al exterior, camino del lago, de las barcas, de los trampolines, y de las chicas, las cuales estaban lanzándose de los distintos niveles de los trampolines, haciendo cabriolas, jugando, aunque en cuanto Di vio que Miss G volvía con Susan, las puso firmes a todas y los juegos terminaron.— ¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó, dando unas palmadas mientras se aproximaban. — Empezaremos con los entrenamientos en circuito —las chicas asintieron y Poppy fue una de las primeras que se subió a las escaleras del trampolín para lanzarse. Miss G le dio un ligero empujoncito en la parte baja de la espalda a Susan para animarla a acercarse a ellas y tras eso, se sentó en su silla, la cual de normal dejaba allí por las mañanas, y volvió a frotarse el dedo pulgar con el índice, mientras las miraba con atención, era una lástima que no hubiese traído la gramola, pero ya lo haría al día siguiente.— Cuando Poppy salga del agua, dejad que sea Susan la que salte, veamos qué es capaz de hacer —le sonrió a la interpelada, mientras Di solo tenía ojos para Miss G, intentando como siempre adivinar su estado de ánimo para complacerla. Susan sintió un escalofrío cuando notó su mano en su espalda porque aquello le indicó que debía acercarse y que estaba a un solo paso de miradas críticas y reproches. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, tenía la piel erizada por el frío y le molestaban las pequeñas rocas en los pies; no llevaba zapatos ni sandalias así que las más pequeñas se introducían entre sus dedos, molestándole. De vez en cuando se agachaba para intentar quitárselas pero al hacer peso en un solo pie se clavaba aún más piedras de la cuenta. Se iba acercando poco a poco a las chicas sin mirarlas directamente a los ojos, fingiendo que estaba entretenida con la goma que colgaba de su bañador, pero cuando escuchó a Miss G haciendo aquella petición tan atrevida alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos, amenazante y con una ira incontenible. Estaba claramente desafiándola, ¿quería jugar sucio? Bien…, jugaríamos sucio entonces. Esperó a que llegase su turno de nuevo con el corazón bombeando rápidamente en su pecho, deseando dejarla con la boca abierta. Además no era lo único en lo que había pensado, tenía preparada una venganza que tal vez la hiciese ganarse un castigo, pero aquello en ese momento no le importaba. Subió las escaleras cuando llegó su turno y llegó hasta el puesto más alto. Desde ahí abajo la altura no era igual que desde allí arriba, ahora todo imponía muchísimo más, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber subido tanto pero en ese momento no podía echarse atrás porque sería el hazmerreír y era lo último que quería en ese momento. Bajó su mirada hacia el lago y cerró los ojos habiéndose fijado antes en el lugar en el que estaba Miss G. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cogiendo carrerilla y colocando sus manos en paralelo, giró sobre su cuerpo en una rueda perfecta, saltando y dando una voltereta en el aire, cayendo justo delante de Miss G, salpicándola y empapándola casi entera. Casi llegó a tocar el suelo de la fuerza del salto así que se impulsó como pudo y ascendió a la superficie, cogiendo aire, limpiándose los ojos con los dedos rápidamente para poder ver.

La profesora estaba deseando verla saltar, no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía concentrarse en los saltos de sus otras alumnas porque estaba deseosa de saber de lo que era capaz, pues la curiosidad que sentía al no haberla visto nunca, la cegaba. Así que cuando la vio subir por las escaleras, se puso tensa, sentándose rectamente en la silla, atenta en todo momento a sus movimientos. Pudo sentir su vacilación una vez estuvo en lo alto, sus pies la delataron, todas hacían lo mismo las primeras veces, sus pies se empeñaban en retroceder, como queriendo evitar el salto a toda costa, pero después... después al verla saltar se quedó pasmada, su respiración incluso pareció ralentizarse y se levantó poco a poco de la silla, al mismo tiempo que Susan hacía sus piruetas en el aire. Sus labios se entreabrieron por el asombro, con fascinación, aunque todo eso se vio trastocado por la repentina sacudida del agua, la cual rompió lo mágico de la escena en breves segundos. Todas las chicas soltaron al mismo tiempo un ahogado jadeo de sorpresa y miraron a Miss G con las respiraciones contenidas, mientras ella se pasaba las manos por el rostro para quitarse un poco el agua, pues de nuevo estaba empapada, no tanto como cuando había ocurrido lo de la barca, pero sí bastante. Di clavó la mirada en su profesora, preocupada, y luego miró a Susan con un odio infinito, mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse. Sin embargo, Miss G, tras el momento de estupefacción inicial, no parecía enfadada. — Te aplaudiría, porque ha sido un salto perfecto... la ejecución del mismo ha sido magnífica, pero te ha fallado el final —no parecía enfadada, pero sí tenía cierto brillo extraño en la mirada, una chispa de peligrosidad oculta en sus iris azules. — No puedes salpicar de esa manera, sino el salto en sí no sirve para nada y pierde todo valor... así que ¡Vamos! Sal del agua y repítelo. —volvió a tomar asiento, para fastidio de Susan, actuando como si el hecho de estar mojada le diese igual. Susan salió del agua con una postura elegante, contoneándose hasta ella, escuchando toda su crítica sin arrepentimiento y sin remordimiento alguno. Todo aquello que le estaba diciendo sin duda la hubiese herido en un principio si no le hubiese jurado venganza desde el minuto 0 en el que la había puesto a prueba y con ello en evidencia delante de todas las demás a pesar de que ya le había dejado claro que estaba nerviosa, que tenía miedo y que no quería estar con las demás. Atrapó todo su pelo con la mano y lo giró hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello, estrujándolo para que cayese toda el agua. —Estaría usted en lo cierto profesora G de no ser porque lo he hecho a propósito. Esto formaba parte del número, del salto. De no ser así y de haberlo querido, no hubiese salpicado ni una sola gota —terminó de escurrirse el pelo y estuvo a punto de ponerse al final de la cola dando por finalizada la clase ya que creyó que con todas las que faltaban no tendría que volver a saltar, pero parecía estar equivocada y aquella orden que salió por la boca de Miss G no hizo más que irritarla más de lo que estaba. Se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda y hasta sonrió con ironía pues no podía creer que esto le estuviese sucediendo. Se dio la vuelta caminando de una forma extraña, muy decidida pero no hacia el trampolín sino hacia Miss G, agarrándola de la mano con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia éste, caminando deprisa.

El ceño de Miss G se frunció duramente, e incluso también el de algunas alumnas, sobre todo de Di y de Poppy, las cuales intercambiaron una breve mirada de desagrado, incluso de enfado. En cambio Miss G no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuese Susan, de nuevo había cautivado su atención por completo, aunque fuese por algo negativo. — ¿Aposta? —preguntó, tragando saliva y alzando un poco el mentón, aún con el entrecejo fruncido. La miró sin comprender cuando la vio acercarse de esa manera hacia ella, y a juzgar por las miradas de las chicas, tampoco estaban entendiendo nada. Clavó la vista en la mano de Susan cuando asió la suya y la miró como si la llevase al mismísimo Infierno. — ¿Qué haces?... ¡¿Qué haces?! —no gritó, pero sí que subió el tono unas cuantas octavas, mientras trataba de afianzar los pies en el suelo, e incluso cogiéndose a una de las maderas de la estructura de los trampolines con la mano libre para no moverse más que eso, para permanecer inmóvil. El tirón hizo que casi cayera hacia atrás porque no se esperaba que fuera a agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera. Frunció el ceño bajando hasta ella, poniéndose de frente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Suba. Confíe en mí —tenía los ojos brillantes pero esta vez no era de lágrimas sino de la emoción.

Se quedó mirándola a aquellos ojos que ahora parecían tan rebosantes de vida, de deseo, de emoción, justo los sentimientos que Miss G siempre proclamaba que debían de mover a un ser humano. Les lanzó una breve mirada a las chicas, las cuales la miraban inseguras, sin tener muy claro qué sucedía, en silencio. Luego volvió a mirar a Susan e hizo el esbozo de una leve sonrisa, una casi inocente. Y su pie ascendió y subió un escalón, y el otro le acompañó, y otro, y otro más, ascendía, tras ella. Susan también sonrió con una picardía extraña en aquel rostro pues Miss G hasta ahora no la había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Subieron hasta que no quedaron más peldaños que alcanzar y entonces la miró fijamente. Se acercó a ella despacio y le quitó el pañuelo con suavidad, dejándolo caer al suelo. Acercó sus brazos a sus hombros y la desnudó de aquella chaqueta de lana que la abrigaba, la cual también cayó al suelo. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos hasta que éstos se fijaron en sus zapatos, indicándole que se los quitara. En seguida se acercó hasta el final del trampolín, esperando a que se quitase los zapatos, mirando el agua bajo su rostro.

Las chicas se afanaban por ver lo que ocurría desde abajo, con expresiones de desconcierto, aunque para Miss G no existía nadie más en ese momento aparte de Susan. Sintió sus manos quitándole parte de la ropa, despojándola, hipnotizándola, pues para ella fue un momento cargado de intensidad. Parpadeó velozmente para salir de aquel ensueño extraño en el que había caído y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, demasiado curiosa por saber lo que iba a hacer. Una vez descalza, caminó hasta ella, esperando una explicación.

Cuando la sintió llegar giró su cuello hacia ella, dándole aún la espalda. Volvió la vista al lago y alzó despacio los brazos, hacia arriba, uniéndolos. Bastó únicamente aquel gesto para que Miss G supiera qué era lo que pretendía. Aquel salto era un clavado bastante popular en aquel tiempo. Dos personas se ponían una al lado de la otra pero cada una mirando al lado opuesto, Susan estaría mirando al agua y Miss G debería darse la vuelta y hacer lo mismo que ella, primero se alzaban los brazos y después cada uno daba una voltereta hacia delante, de manera que desde arriba quedaba en una perfecta compenetración con una vuelta hacia atrás y la otra hacia delante cayendo en picado.

Todas las allí presentes supieron enseguida qué era lo que pretendía Susan, pues todas conocían aquel salto, incluso algunas de ellas habían intentado llevarlo a cabo alguna que otra vez, pero no todas tenían tanta compenetración unas con las otras, de hecho hasta ahora la mejor de las chicas era sin duda alguna Di, y ninguna terminaba de llegar a su nivel, así que aquel salto en concreto no habían podido llevarlo a cabo nunca. Miss G la miró entre fascinada y orgullosa y se puso en posición, sin importarle el detalle de que no tenía bañador. Se colocó elegantemente junto a ella y alzó los brazos a su vez, al mismo tiempo que Susan lo hacía, mirándola de reojo, con los músculos del cuerpo empezando a tensarse, preparándose para el salto, pues el esfuerzo que suponía saltar de espaldas era siempre más exigente. Ambas se movieron al unísono como si estuviesen conectadas por algún tipo de cordón invisible, y ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, cada una dando la voltereta en la dirección que le correspondía, ambas con una elegancia que parecía ensayada. Miss G sintió el aire silbar contra sus oídos, como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado y estuviese cayendo desde muchos metros de altura, sintiéndose libre, sintiéndose de una manera en la que llevaba mucho sin sentirse. El borde de la camisa se revolucionó con el giro y se agitó con el viento, levantándose, dejando a la vista parte de su vientre y el ombligo, y si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en el salto, se hubiese preocupado de que la ropa le hubiese fastidiado el impulso, pero por suerte no fue así. Las dos cayeron al agua al mismo tiempo, casi sin salpicar, tal y cómo tenía que ser. Miss G se dedicó unos segundos para permanecer bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la inmensidad del agua, pero entonces se impulsó hacia arriba y salió a la superficie, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecía otra, parecía una persona que hubiese estado mucho tiempo triste y de pronto fuese la más feliz del mundo. Lanzó un grito de júbilo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que las alumnas se relajaban un poco y sonreían tímidamente, menos Di. Susan parecía inmersa en otro mundo, concentrada a más no poder, incluso se le empezó a marcar la vena en la frente. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, y cuando estuvo preparada saltó. No supo qué tal había quedado el salto porque no podía verse a sí misma ni a Miss G, pero cuando cayó al agua y escuchó que ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo se sintió orgullosa. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua sin importarle lo más mínimo que le escociesen, ahora era su momento. Había enterrado por un momento esas ansias de venganza pero ahora volvían a renacer. Por suerte aguantaba muchísimo tiempo debajo del agua y así lo hizo, se quedó lo más abajo que pudo tapándose la nariz y expulsando el aire por esta que obviamente no tenía salida lo que le permitía descender un par de metros más sin que sus tímpanos reventasen, ahí se quedó esperando para oír las voces de las demás chicas, preocupadas. La euforia de Miss G duró unos momentos más, mientras chapoteaba en el agua y nadaba un poco de espaldas, siempre pendiente de que Susan saliese a la superficie, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y veía que eso no ocurría, empezó a inquietarse. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, sumergiéndose inmediatamente y empezando a bucear hacia abajo, en su busca. Las chicas observaban la escena desde la seguridad del embarcadero, pero cuando Di vio que G se sumergía, sin dudarlo se lanzó al agua de

Susan contemplaba desde abajo cómo los pies de Miss G se movían de un lado a otro manteniéndola en la superficie, de espaldas a ella. Pero en cuanto se introdujo bajo el agua se puso en alerta. Empezó a escuchar cómo el resto de chicas se lanzaban al agua una tras otra. Susan aún casi en el fondo empezó a subir poco a poco aprovechando que aún tenía a Miss G de espaldas y en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente la agarró del pie estirándola hacia abajo, para asustarla. Abrió la boca en un silencioso grito que se vio ahogado por el agua, provocando que varias burbujas emergiesen de su boca. Se revolvió como pudo para soltarse, porque lo cierto es que se había asustado, pero fue entonces cuando pudo a ver a Susan borrosamente y sonrió bajo el agua, provocando que más burbujas escapasen por entre sus labios. Se quedó ahí, suspendida en el agua, mirándola. Susan también la miró y se le escapó una risa que ocasionó que varias burbujas de aire se escapasen de su garganta, necesitaba respirar urgentemente y más ahora que el último suspiro de oxígeno se había escapado con aquella risa. Ascendió rápidamente y cogió todo el aire que pudo, atragantándose incluso. Tosió un par de veces y se restregó las manos en los ojos para quitarse el agua que le quedaba. Movía las piernas de arriba abajo para mantenerse a flote. Miss G rió de igual manera y salió a la superficie tras ella. — ¡Allí están! —gritó la pequeña Rosie, señalándolas con emoción, como si hubiesen encontrado un tesoro perdido, pero Di seguía seria y miraba a Susan con Miss G, con rabia, pues estaba demasiado cerca de "su" profesora y eso la ponía celosa. — ¡Venga, chicas, disfrutemos del agua! —Les dijo G, de un buen humor espléndido, colocándose bocarriba, medio nadando de espaldas. — Reflexionad, disfrutad, empapaos de la esencia del día de hoy... Sois almas libres, el mundo es vuestro... ¡Vivid! —exclamó, con aquella pasión que enganchaba a las chicas y las hacía admirarla, con aquella dramatización poética y filosófica. Se hizo la muerta y cerró los ojos, con el sol dándole de pleno en el rostro, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Susan se quedó durante un par de segundos mirándola, hipnotizada por sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, todas las chicas habían saltado a por ella, a por su profesora. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del fuerte vínculo que tenía con ellas. Desde el primer momento había pensado que se había comportado de un modo extraño con ella, tal vez demasiado especial, pero ahora lo comprendía todo, ella era así con todas. Se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos pero después, cuando todas la imitaron y se tumbaron boca arriba ella hizo todo lo contrario. Se sumergió y empezó a nadar bajo el agua, observando la profundidad de lago, disfrutando del frescor de ésta en su rostro, acariciando su piel. Salió a la superficie para respirar pero no tardó en volver a sumergirse de nuevo. Se movía como una sirena bajo el agua, contoneando sus caderas de arriba abajo para impulsare, parecía estar bailando bajo el agua. Miss G no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí con sus chicas, mientras ellas la imitaban y se hacían las muertas, mientras todas, en lo más recóndito de su mente (o no tan recóndito) deseaban fervientemente ser como Miss G, mientras Susan iba a su aire, cosa que la profesora notó, pero en esos momentos no dijo nada ¿qué podía decirle? Era libre, ella misma se lo había dicho, y no podía faltar a sus principios, cada uno se tomaba la libertad como mejor le parecía ¿no era cierto? El caso es que los minutos fueron convirtiéndose en horas, y a pesar de no llevar una cuenta exacta, Miss G supo que por su culpa las chicas se habrían perdido el resto de clases. No sería la primera vez. El cielo empezaba a estar más oscuro y el breve lapso de tiempo soleado estaba extinguiéndose. A la profesora no le hizo falta decirles a las chicas que tenían que ir saliendo ya del agua, pues cuando ella lo hizo, todas la siguieron como si fuesen pequeños patitos siguiendo a su madre en una ordenada fila. — Susan, vamos —le dijo, pues ella siempre parecía más rezagada y más reticente a obedecer, así que la avisó una de las veces que la vio en la superficie. Di le ofreció su toalla a Miss G para que ésta pudiese secarse un poco y al final la profesora decidió compartirla, lo cual a la chica le arregló el día.

Al salir a la superficie, Susan se encontró con que ninguna de las chicas seguía aún en el agua. Miss G no tardó mucho en confirmarle el por qué. Estiró primero un brazo y luego el otro nadando hacia las escaleras para poder subir al muelle y secarse. De haber sido por ella se hubiese pasado el día entero en el lago. Las escaleras le quedaron bastante más lejos de lo que estaban las chicas así que subió impulsándose directamente ya en las maderas. Se acercó a las demás algo tímida, abrazándose el cuerpo, temblando. Ella no había traído toalla, con las prisas se le había olvidado por completo y ahora se estaba empezando a arrepentir porque sabía que nadie le dejaría una toalla. Tal vez si la pidiese, pero ella no se atrevía a abrir la boca, y mucho menos para pedir algo tan personal como una toalla. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó con las piernas colgando y los pies hundidos en el agua, moviéndolos de vez en cuando para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el frío. Aún seguía abrazada a sí misma, titiritando. Por mucho que se secase un poco con la toalla, G sabía que hasta que no se cambiase de ropa, no estaría realmente seca, de todas formas, se afanaba por secarse la cara y las manos y por escurrirse un poco el pelo. Vio la forma que tenía Susan de actuar y frunció los labios, para finalmente torcerlos a un lado en una leve sonrisa de comprensión. Sin preguntarle siquiera a Di si le dejaría la toalla a su compañera, caminó por la plataforma de madera hasta llegar a ella y le echó la toalla por los hombros, inclinándose hacia ella, incluso medio abrazándola, pues la había rodeado con sus brazos y había empezado a frotarle los hombros y los brazos a Susan. — Sécate bien, no te vayas a resfriar —le dijo, casi en el oído, con una sonrisa. Susan se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto aquel peso sobre sus hombros y apartó el rostro de los labios de Miss G, alterada. El oído y el cuello eran sus puntos débiles y cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ellos se le erizaba la piel y un cosquilleo se apoderaba de sus nervios. La miró y asintió rápidamente, cogiendo la toalla y enrollando su cuerpo. Se levantó y empezó a secarse las piernas y los brazos, volviendo a enrollarse después. —Gracias —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, amable y sincera. Miss G apretó los labios, mostrando aquella sonrisa prieta, sin mostrar los dientes.— Venga, chicas, a cambiaros de ropa —les dijo, señalando la caseta que estaba cerca del embarcadero. Algunas se quedaron mirando a Susan, otras, miraban el agua, casi con nostalgia, así que Miss G se vio en la obligación de dar unas cuantas palmadas para despabilarlas y hacer que se moviesen. — Vamos, no os lo penséis tanto —les dijo, y mientras las chicas se marchaban con sonrisas y conversaciones animadas, ella se quedó allí, para empezar a recoger su silla. Las palmadas la hicieron dar un ligero salto mientras cerraba los ojos, sin esperárselo. Miró de un lado a otro como un animalillo enjaulado sin saber a dónde ir, pues ella era nueva y no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir hasta que vio la cabaña. Se giró hacia el edificio de la academia y la contempló desde allí, frunciendo el ceño. Hubiese sido un verdadero suplicio tener que caminar hasta allí empapada. Ahora su mirada buscaba a Miss G con desespero y cuando dio con ella pudo sentir cómo un grueso alfiler se clavaba en el centro de su pecho. Se acercó despacio con ésta de espaldas y se detuvo, carraspeando para llamar su atención. Mientras las chicas se encaminaban hacía allí, ella había subido al trampolín para recoger la ropa que Susan antes le había quitado, la cual cogió y bajó de nuevo, donde la colocó sobre la silla, aunque sí que se puso los zapatos, que al menos, estaban secos. Se giró al oír el carraspeo y se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, con amabilidad, calmada.

—Verá…, quería preguntarle si…, bueno…, si es usted quien da todas las clases. Y en el caso de que no sea así podría darme un horario, un mapa —bromeó—, para poder saber dónde son las clases y con quién, ya sabe. Cosas de novatos —por una parte deseaba que fuese ella la única profesora que tendrían pero por otro lado quería todo lo contrario. La avaricia rompía el saco y eso ella lo sabía demasiado bien a decir verdad.

— Oh, no, no soy yo tu única profesora, aunque sí con la que pasarás más tiempo, pues te han asignado a mi grupo —le explicó, con aquella leve sonrisita. — ¿No te han dado un horario cuándo has llegado? —preguntó sorprendida, parpadeando rápidamente, frunciendo delicadamente el ceño, desconforme.— Para que luego digan que soy yo la que siempre está en otro mundo... —agitó una mano y negó con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.— Yo misma te lo daré después, no te preocupes, Susan —hizo una breve pausa y su mirada se quedó clavada en los ojos de su alumna, pero después, como si hubiese recordado algo de vital importancia, se giró hacia la silla, recogiendo el pañuelo rojo que había sobre ella.— Por cierto... tengo algo para ti, creo que te lo mereces —le mostró el pañuelo, con una ilusión resquebradiza, como si se sintiese insegura, como si temiese que Susan lo rechazase. Sin embargo, dio un paso hacia ella y se acercó, para poder atarle el pañuelo en torno a la cintura, haciéndole un lazo. — Ahora ya eres oficialmente mía —rio un poco, parecía bromear, pero en el fondo no era tanta broma.

—No —respondió ante la pregunta del calendario—. Yo también me sorprendí al ver que no me lo daban. Supongo que se les habrá pasado. Bueno, no la molesto más, sólo quería saber eso —le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marchase, pero entonces recordó al ver la cabaña. Ella no tenía ropa allí, no la había traído, había ido únicamente con el bañador, pero cuando se giró para avisarla le vino justo. Abrió los ojos con intensidad, esperando saber cuál era aquella sorpresa en la que tanto empeño estaba poniendo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se miró el vientre con aquel lazo, pero que para ella fue aún más especial ya que era de ella y seguramente tendría el olor de su perfume impregnado. Sonrió con timidez y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba lentamente de ella. —Yo…, no sé qué decir… Muchas gracias —apretó los labios. Se giró hacia la cabaña como si así pudiese ver el uniforme en el resto de las alumnas pero no vio a ninguna— ¿Todas tenemos esto?

Miss G asintió un par de veces, mientras en sus ojos resplandecía ahora una gran ilusión al ver que no solo no le iba a rechazar el regalo, sino que al parecer le había gustado.— Sí, todas mis chicas lo tienen —miró para ambos lados, como quien se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca porque va a contar un gran secreto, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior y entrecerrando levemente los ojos.— Pero el de ninguna tiene un origen tan personal como el que te he dado a ti —le susurró, acercándose a ella, casi diciéndoselo al oído, sonriendo ligeramente.— Pero tú te lo mereces, por ese salto que has dado, realmente me has sorprendido. —la halagó, con un tono de voz cálido y tal vez algo embriagador. Susan no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario pues se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Sabía que había hecho un buen salto, pero que se lo recordasen era aún mejor. —Yo de usted no me tentaría mucho. El orgullo puede conmigo y podríamos meternos en muchos líos —comentó con una sonrisa—. Lo digo por el salto. Me ha provocado y por eso lo he hecho, pero le recuerdo que el primero ha sido intencionado. Si no hubiese querido mojarla, no lo hubiese hecho —le guiñó un ojo.

— Mmmh... —fue lo único que murmuró, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, pero sin embargo, aunque por unos instantes pareció molesta, una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios, como si un delicado pintor se la acabase de esbozar en la boca.— Anda, ve a cambiarte —le dijo, palmeando su hombro y volviendo a darle la espalda, para terminar de recoger todo. Mientras cargaba con la silla de vuelta al enorme edificio del St. Mathilda's, le daba vueltas sin cesar a las palabras de Susan ¿Así que había sido aposta? Bueno, lo cierto era que no se lo esperaba, aún no había decidido si le parecía bien o mal lo que había hecho, pero el caso es que cada vez que pensaba en su nueva chica, sonreía inconscientemente. Susan apretó los labios con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Bajó la mirada y asintió obediente a su nueva profesora. Se dio también la vuelta para marcharse pero se giró por alguna extraña razón para mirarla, como si hubiese algo que quería decirle pero que había olvidado. Frunció el ceño y negó un par de veces, caminando esta vez de verdad hasta el St. Mathilda's. Subió hacia los dormitorios, se cambió y se secó el pelo con una toalla. Tardó en peinárselo pues lo tenía muy fino, largo y por culpa de haber estado tanto tiempo en el lago, enredado. Miss G dedicó un tiempo especial a acicalarse aquella noche, pues no sabía por qué, pero quería causar una buena impresión, más que de costumbre. Dejó sus ropas hippies y coloridas a un lado y se vistió con un elegante traje-chaqueta de color beige y negro, una ropa que no dejaba de detonar aquella silenciosa (o no tan silenciosa) lucha feminista que ella siempre llevaba en marcha, pues la camisa que llevaba bajo la chaqueta beige, estaba coronada por una corbata negra perfectamente anudada: llevaba claramente un traje más bien masculino, aunque tan solo por la corbata, por supuesto, pues la ropa en sí era elegante y delicada. Nada de pañuelos ni turbantes en el pelo esta vez, sino que se peinó su corta melena oscura con elegancia, apenas sin adornos. Aplicó suavemente aquel perfume francés que a Susan tan loca la había vuelto y se encaminó hacia el comedor común donde sabía que estarían ya todas las alumnas y profesoras del St. Mathilda's. Abrió las pesadas puertas con ambas manos, empujándolas, adentrándose en el comedor, haciendo resonar sus tacones por el pasillo, caminando con aquella gracilidad natural por entre las mesas, sabiendo que había llamado la atención, pero igualmente complacida con ese detalle. Sus cristalinos ojos buscaron a Susan inconscientemente, con poco disimulo.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse y ponerse el uniforme (agradeciendo tener uno, ya que normalmente le costaba mucho decidir qué ropa ponerse) salió de la habitación y la sonrisa se le borró de pronto. ¿Y ahora qué? No le habían dado ni horario ni le habían explicado qué hacer, dónde ir. Tragó saliva, poniéndose nerviosa. Ahora tendría que preguntarle a cualquiera alumna y entonces parecería estúpida. Pero todo aquello realmente sí era estúpido, sabía que estaba mal pensando de sus compañeras sin haberles dado la oportunidad de conocerla así que bajó hasta el hall y fue allí donde se topó con una chica que también llevaba el lazo rojo atado a la cintura. Estuvo varias veces tentada a darse la vuelta y encerrarse en la habitación pero por alguna razón pensar en Miss G la hizo envalentonarse y decidirse a preguntar. —Disculpa… —en cuanto la chica se giró empezó a ponerse nerviosa—. Soy nueva aquí y no sé muy bien qué hay que hacer… ¿Qué clase nos toca? — ¿Clase? Ahora es la hora de la cena, todas nos reunimos en el comedor y, ¿cenamos? —rió, y contagió a Susan de una sonrisa. — ¿Podrías indicarme el camino? — ¡Claro! Sígueme. Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué había sido de aquella manía suya de no hablar con nadie? Ella misma se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pasar y cuando llegó al comedor ni se dio cuenta, pues aún estaba dándole vueltas a aquel asunto que tan intrigada la tenía. Tomó asiento al lado de aquella chica, de la única que se fiaba por el momento y cuando las puertas se abrieron y la vio aparecer…, un vértigo se adueñó de su vientre. Un cosquilleo extraño que parecía localizarse en su entrepierna. ¿Qué era eso? Nunca antes lo había sentido. Tragó saliva y sin querer bajó la mirada hasta sus muslos, como si así encontrase al por qué a aquella duda, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ella, y de nuevo volvió a sentir lo mismo, sólo que esta vez en lugar de mirarse apretó las piernas sin saber que así se intensificó aún más aquella sensación. En seguida retiró la mirada, avergonzada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por h Su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de Susan, y lo que vio en los ojos de la chica, la satisfizo hasta límites insospechados. Esbozó una sonrisa de labios apretados y les dedicó un despreocupado a sus chicas, hacia la mesa donde estaban, Susan incluida, pero sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, sino que caminó hasta el entarimado que presidía la mesa dónde comían las profesoras y tomó su asiento habitual, mientras notaba la mirada juzgadora de la señora Nieven clavada en ella, Miss G bien sabía lo mucho que Nieve odiaba algunos de sus modelitos de ropa, cosa que a ella la satisfacía enormemente. Cuando les sirvieron la cena, empezó a comer con delicadeza, acompañada por todas las demás, con las charlas de las alumnas como música de fondo, mientras que su mirada se clavaba de vez en cuando en la mesa de sus chicas ahora.

Pero aquella mirada…, aquella mirada significó todo. Aquellos ojos, aquel rostro…, pero sobretodo aquella mirada extraña que logró intensificar la sensación que acababa de sentir. Carraspeó deshaciéndose del nudo que se había formado en su garganta y empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa pues por alguna razón supo o imaginó que su profesora sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo y eso la incomodaba. — ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica. — ¿Qué? Eh, sí, claro. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa… —tragó saliva. — ¿Eres vegetariana o algo así? —preguntó curiosa, pensando que su miedo se debía a la comida, otra razón no se le ocurrió. — ¿Qué? No… ¿C-cómo te llamas? —le preguntó rápidamente, apretando los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida. Pero quería escapar de aquella situación, quería que Miss G la viese actuando normal, que no pensara que la estaba mirando a ella y que se había puesto nerviosa, necesitaba sacar de su mente todo eso. —Fuzzy —le contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Tú eres Susan, verdad? Ella asintió esforzándose por no volver a buscarla con la mirada.

Pocas cosas escapaban de la atenta mirada de Miss G, y si escapaban era solamente porque ella así lo permitía. Parecía que estaba centrada en su cena, incluso respondía algunas de las charlas banales que las demás profesoras se empeñaban en empezarle, la señora Cairns, la profesora de herbología, insistía en contarle cosas aburridas sobre las plantas que estaban cuidando en el invernadero, lo cual hastiaba enormemente a G, sin embargo no le hacía feos ningunos y dejaba que la anciana se expresase. Alzaba la mirada de vez en cuando hacia sus chicas, podía ver que Fuzzy estaba hablando con Susan, y lo cierto es que se alegraba de que por fin pareciese estar integrándose. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Di, la cual no perdía detalle de G, y la profesora le sonrió rápidamente para después volver a centrarse en su cena, la cual se dejó a medias y se levantó, encaminándose con aquellos tacones hacia la mesa de sus alumnas.— ¡Chicas! —les chistó al llegar, apoyándose en dos de ellas, con una mano en el hombro de Rosie y otro en el de Susan, lo cierto es que fue casualidad, pero se alegró. — ¿Estáis disfrutando de la cena?

A pesar de que tenía el estómago cerrado se esforzó por comer porque sabía que después si le daba hambre no podría comer nada. Estuvo hablando con Fuzzy casi durante toda la cena y por suerte aquella extraña sensación que había vivido se le había ya casi olvidado. El problema llegó cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó que Miss G se acercaba hasta su mesa, fue entonces cuando quiso disimular tanto que se apreció su nerviosismo. Le dio la espalda a la profesora girándose hacia Fuzzy, cara a cara para que así al menos no se pusiera más nerviosa al verla acercarse, pero en cuanto llegó y olió su perfume volvió a sentir aquel vértigo, aquel cosquilleo y aquel… ¿placer? No contestó, no dijo nada. Prefirió quedarse en silencio y pensar en sus cosas, intentando dar con la respuesta. Las demás chicas se le adelantaron a Susan y contestaron por ella, sin ser conscientes siquiera de que tal vez le hubiesen hecho un favor porque así le daban más tiempo para que se relajase, le respondieron que bien, que sí estaban disfrutando de la cena. Miss G apretó los hombros de las chicas que tenía bajo las manos y sonrió. — Vengo a proponeros algo... —les susurró, inclinándose en medio de ellas, como si realmente fuese un gran secreto el que iba a compartir. Las cabezas de todas las chicas se adelantaron hacia ella, a la espera. — ¿Qué os parece si nos comemos el postre en mi habitación? Tengo unos pastelitos nuevos... Importados directamente desde España —les susurraba, como si les prometiese la aventura de sus vidas, sabía qué voces poner, qué tonos, qué intensidad, qué gestos... lo sabía todo. Arqueó las cejas y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si les acabase de contarles el mejor plan del mundo. Las chicas contuvieron jadeos y se miraron entre ellas con emergentes sonrisas en los labios, empezando ya a removerse en las sillas. — ¡Sí, sí, sí, Miss G! —respondían todas al unísono.

Al escuchar aquella proposición se le hizo la boca agua, se giró para mirarla con la misma sonrisa que ellas y se topó de frente con sus labios, con aquellos labios hablándole desde tan cerca. Tragó saliva y en seguida dejó de mirarla porque su aliento al igual que su colonia desprendía un olor que la atrapaba. Carraspeó, nerviosa, ansiosa. Ella ya había estado en su habitación pero sin duda quería volver, poner esa gramola, escuchar música mientras comían dulces. Y probablemente sentarse a su lado durante toda la noche. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, seguramente le había caído muy bien y quería pasar más tiempo con ella… Entonces vamos —les dijo, aún con aquel tono repleto de secretismo. Las chicas se levantaron con ilusión y Miss G le hizo un gesto a la señora Nieven, la cual la miró algo ceñuda, pero ella no hizo caso y simplemente salió detrás de sus alumnas. El silencio las recibió a todas después de estar en el comedor común y todas se arremolinaron en torno a Miss G, mientras ella tomaba la iniciativa y se abría paso entre ellas como quien se abre hueco entre unos pesados cachorros que no te dejan ni caminar, en cierto modo las chicas le recordaban a veces a eso. Las guio hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta, pasando y quitándose los tacones nada más entrar, mientras las chicas pasaban y se acomodaban, empezando a toquetear algunas cosas. Miss G dejó los zapatos descuidadamente en el suelo y, descalza, caminó hasta un estante, del cual cogió una adornada caja de latón. La llevó hasta la mesa central de la habitación y la abrió, dejando a la vista hileras e hileras de pastelitos, todos con una pinta estupenda. — Servíos vosotras mismas —las invitó con un gesto, sentándose en su sillón, el cual parecía presidir un grupo de cojines en el suelo, en el cual las chicas tomaban asiento una vez se hacían con los pastelitos.

Susan las siguió torpemente, algo incómoda pues a ella no le gustaba ir detrás de nadie ni perseguir a la gente como si fuese como ellos. Se planteó quedarse atrás pero en seguida se arrepintió porque así dejaría escapar una gran oportunidad que seguramente no volvería a tener. Cuando entró lo hizo de forma diferente a las demás. Ellas entraron con rapidez, llenas de confianza, por supuesto no era la primera vez que lo hacían y eso se notaba. Ella por el contrario entró despacio, esperando un "pasa". Se acercó hasta la gramola y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos. —Miss G… —dijo interrumpiendo el silencio, girándose hacia ella con los dedos aún sobre la gramola—. ¿Tienen piano aquí?

Adoraba escuchar cómo pronunciaba Susan su nombre, pues lo hacía con cierto acento que la embrujaba. Alzó sus grandes ojos hacia ella mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y posteriormente sacudía la cerrilla para apagarla. — Sí, tenemos ¿sabes tocarlo? —le preguntó desde su sillón, dando una calada, ahora todas las alumnas miraban a Susan, esperando aquella ansiada respuesta, sobre todo Di, pues sabía cómo adoraba Miss G todo tipo de arte, y ya tenía bastante con que saltase de esa manera como para que ahora también tocase el piano... ella no sabía y eso la superaría con creces. Asintió sintiéndose avergonzada porque todas la estaban mirando, pero lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de poder tocar algo por fin, después del viaje. No había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar desde hacía muchos años. Tenía la costumbre de que después de cenar, comer o merendar tocaba, y ahora estaba deseando saber cómo sonaba el piano del St. Mathilda's. Di estuvo pendiente en todo momento de la expresión del rostro de Miss G, pues ya se temía la respuesta, y se temía mucho más cómo fuese a reaccionar ella. Efectivamente no se equivocó, pues Miss G abrió mucho los ojos y expulsó el humo por entre sus labios, con rapidez. — ¿En serio? Mañana mismo te llevaré a tocarlo, es sábado, así que podrás hacerlo sin problemas, no habrá nadie en la sala de música. —Ella deseaba verlo ya, en ese mismo momento, pero le parecía de mala educación dejar a todas las demás plantadas. — Mientras tanto... elige algo de música, pues veo que entiendes de ella. —le señaló la gramola con un gesto del mentón. Susan sonrío con emoción pues estaba deseándolo y a pesar de que el hecho de no hacerlo en ese momento la decepcionó un poco se alegró al pensar que al menos tenían un piano. Asintió rápidamente volviendo la vista a la gramola.

— ¿Dónde están los vinilos? —le preguntó sin girarse.

— Justo ahí —señaló con los dedos con los que sostenía el cigarro, los vinilos estaban junto a la gramola, había varias pilas de ellos, en un precario desorden, pero que misteriosamente mantenía el equilibrio. Di se acercó hasta Miss G, gateando, pues hasta entonces había estado sentada en uno de los cojines del suelo. Miró a su profesora desde abajo, pues ella estaba sentada en el sillón. — ¿Me da una calada? —le preguntó con tono amistoso y despreocupado, todo fingido, solo quería su atención, sin embargo, solo la tuvo a medias, pues Miss G bajó el brazo y le enchufó el cigarro en la boca, ausente, como un animal dando de mamar a su cría. A pesar de que notaba las leves succiones de Di, sus ojos seguían puestos en Susan, esperando a ver qué vinilo de todos escogía ¿música clásica? ¿Moderna? ¿Jazz? No podía esperar a verlo. Se agachó sobre sus rodillas mordisqueándose el labio con una mano en el mentón y la otra paseándose sobre los títulos de los vinilos. Tenía los ojos aguzados para no perder detalle alguno de los artistas y de los álbumes, quería escoger bien. En cuanto vio aquel nombre se le iluminaron los ojos. Cogió el vinilo, ojeó cuál era la canción que quería y lo colocó con sumo cuidado. — Prokofiev, Dance of the Knights… —cerró los ojos, adentrándose en aquella canción mientras el vello de los brazos se le erizaba junto al de los muslos. Le retiró el cigarrillo de la boca a Di y se lo llevó a sus propios labios para darle una lenta calada, entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando la música inundó la habitación, Miss G cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. — Qué buena elección... —susurró, deleitándose con cada nota. — ¿No os parece una buena elección, chicas? —añadió, sin abrir los ojos. — Cerrad los ojos, dejad que la música os transporte... dejad que las notas penetren en vuestros oídos e inunden vuestra alma. —G no abrió los ojos para comprobar si le habían hecho caso o no, pero lo cierto es que todas obedecieron a la primera. Incluso ella le hizo caso, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo la música la bañaba en todo su esplendor, aquella canción sin duda lograba ponerle los pelos de punta con cada nota. Aún con los ojos cerrados se paseó por la habitación, esquivando de pura suerte a las demás chicas, aunque a alguna sin querer les echase la espalda hacia delante por pasar demasiado cerca de su espalda. Algunas protestaban, otras se reían divertidas sin comprender. Miss G, que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados no se había enterado de nada y para cuando fue a abrir los ojos fue tarde pues Susan estaba tras su espalda. Se había desnudado el turbante rojo que ella misma le había regalado y se lo estaba atando con suavidad en los ojos. Se separó de ella e hizo que Fuzzy se levantara con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa, haciendo lo mismo, colocándole su propio turbante en los ojos y así con todas las demás. Ella cogió el primero que encontró sobre la mesa, también con el olor de su profesora y se lo colocó ella misma. — ¿Creéis que podríais identificaros entre vosotras así? A veces viene bien que recordemos lo importantes que son nuestros sentidos. Están ahí, los tenemos y de pronto carecen de valor. Hasta que un día nos levantamos con la nariz entamponada por un resfriado y entonces recordamos la importancia de una buena capacidad nasal —sonrió ante la risita de las chicas—. O cuando se nos forma un tapón en el oído y no podemos escuchar. Es entonces cuando recordamos la importancia de poder oír todo aquello que nos rodea. ¿Qué me decís cuando os quemáis la yema de los dedos? ¿Os ha pasado alguna vez? Es horrible y es cuando echamos de menos sentir nuestro dedo como antes, volver a sentir el exquisito tacto de la textura de un lienzo y su pincel… Ahora quiero que experimentéis lo importantes que son vuestros ojos…, que comprobéis cómo los demás sentidos se magnifican para compensar vuestra ceguera. Acercaos unas a las otras, tocaos, oled, respirad, escuchad, ¡pero…! Sin decir vuestro nombre —aclaro levantando un dedo, aunque nadie la veía. Miss G se llevó las manos a los ojos en cuanto sintió el pañuelo envolviendo sus párpados, pero ni de lejos hizo intención de quitárselo, todo lo contrario, dejó escapar un suspiro de expectación mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, conforme la voz de Susan se iba moviendo, como si fuese capaz de verla, cosa que no podía. Todo lo que dijo, absolutamente todo, la dejó cautivada, pues sonaba muy parecido a lo que ella solía pregonar de normal... Toda aquella filosofía, todas aquellas reflexiones, era lo que siempre estaba intentando inculcarle a sus alumnas. Una apretada sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras escuchaba las risitas de sus chicas, intentando identificarlas por eso, lo cual no le resultó posible. En cuanto Susan terminó sus explicaciones, ella fue la primera que se lanzó de cabeza a ese experimento tan interesante, a esa actividad que parecía propia de su mente. Estiró los brazos hacia delante y se levantó con cuidado del sillón, con las manos por delante de su cuerpo, esperando encontrar a alguien. Halló a una de sus chicas y empezó a tocarle el rostro, y en cuanto tocó su rizado cabello, exclamó— ¡Fuzzy! ¿Eres tú? —Fuzzy rio y asintió, G también rio y giró sobre sí misma, en busca de otra chica. Se tropezó con varios muebles y cojines, pues en su habitación siempre hablan demasiados trastos, pero pronto halló a otra alumna, y las manos de Miss G se afanaron por identificarla, paseando los dedos por su rostro, tocándola despacio, palpando bien con una permanente sonrisa de emoción en los labios, aunque nadie pudiese apreciarla. Era Susan, aunque aún no lo había adivinado. Di estaba nerviosa pues en lo único que pensaba era en encontrarse con su profesora y aprovechar la ocasión para poder tocarla, para dejarse tocar y soñar despierta, aunque aquella vez sería real. Estaba nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho a mil por hora. Se tropezó varias veces y conforme con cómo estaba transcurriendo el reto decidió disimuladamente abrir la pequeña grieta que tenía el pañuelo para poder ver bajo sus labios si alzaba la cabeza. Lo hizo a posta para encontrarse con su profesora, estaba deseándolo. Susan por otra parte estaba quieta, cruzada de brazos atenta a los sonidos, a las chicas que se le acercaban. Tardaron en identificarla porque no la conocían, pero no fue hasta que sintió cómo aquel aroma se aproximaba que su corazón al igual que el de Di empezó a enloquecer. Se puso tensa y en cuanto sus manos la tocaron su piel se plagó de un escalofrío. Apretó los ojos bajo el pañuelo y tragó saliva con una sonrisa. Se dejó tocar y disfrutó de las caricias. Levantó la mano palpando sus brazos, sus hombros y después su cuello, estaba caliente, suave. Pero lo que buscaba era impregnarse de aquel perfume. Sus dedos la acariciaron hasta su nuca y ascendieron por su pelo con delicadeza. Se acercó más ahora sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Volvió a tragar saliva respirando más sonoramente pues estaban las dos muy cerca y como no podían verse, no lo supieron hasta que sus labios no se encontraron y sus respiraciones chocaron. Susan se separó rápidamente al igual que G, pero algo la hizo acercarse más…, lo anhelaba. Continuó con aquel juego, palpando esta vez su rostro, pero de muchísimo más cerca, a punto de rozar de nuevo con sus labios. Miss G sentía como se le erizaba la piel progresivamente, conforme aquellas manos desconocidas acariciaban su piel y ascendían por su nuca, entremetiéndose en su pelo. Dejó escapar el aire temblorosamente por sus labios, pues el cuello era uno de sus puntos débiles, así lo decía su piel de gallina. Frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco cuando notó aquella respiración tan cercana, algo sobresaltada. Se quedó inmóvil, como desolada, cuando perdió el contacto con aquellas manos, con aquel rostro... Aunque enseguida volvió a sentirla y esta vez no tuvo duda alguna de que se trababa de Susan... Hubiese pensado que tal vez era Di por lo cerca que sentía su respiración sobre sus propios labios, pero el pelo lacio la delataba. Sin embargo aquello le gustaba, y un ligero y prohibido cosquilleo de placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Susan tragó saliva algo asustada por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Era como si sus labios le estuviesen hablando, rogándole pegarse a aquellos que acababa de conocer. Como dos cachorros que necesitan olerse, acercarse, jugar entre ellos. Susan sin embargo se rindió a sus deseos y sin poder evitarlo, aprovechando que nadie las miraba porque todas estaban ciegas ante aquello se acercó repentinamente a sus labios sin besarlos, tan solo rozándolos, al principio con miedo, luego con desespero, pasión, y un jadeo entrecortado se escapó de sus labios, como si no pudiera respirar. Para la mala suerte de Di, la cual ya estaba cansada de no dar con su amada profesora, decidió quitarse del todo la venda, y fue entonces cuando el mundo se le vino encima. Cuando el corazón se le pudrió y ennegreció en aquel mismísimo instante. Pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se oscurecía con aquella tinta ponzoñosa. Primero dolor, después culpa, y en seguida llegó la ira. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz frunciendo los labios que después apretó con rabia. Lanzó el pañuelo al suelo con una rabia incontenida y por suerte Susan pudo escucharlo así que se apartó rápidamente y se quitó la venda de los ojos. La había visto…, la había descubierto. Se puso roja como un tomate agradeciendo que sólo Di la hubiese visto. Pero…, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no la había besado, tan solo había rozado sus labios con los de ella. Para suerte de Miss G, quedó como la inocente una vez más, pues cuando Di las había visto, ella estaba inmóvil, con el ceño algo fruncido, como si no entendiese algo y Susan era la que realmente se estaba moviendo. Sin embargo G fruncía el ceño por lo placentero que aquella cercanía le resultaba y por la manera en la que jadeó silenciosamente contra los labios de Susan, estaba claro que el deseo había sido recíproco. Escuchó aquel golpe del pañuelo y ella también se lo quitó, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz de nuevo. Se quedó mirando a Di y supo que ella lo había visto todo— Bueno, chicas, ya es suficiente, quitaos las vendas y a la cama —les dijo con suavidad pero sin embargo con firmeza. Varios "jooo" y demás protestas se expandieron por la sala, prominentes de las chicas pero ninguna se atrevió a discutir— Buenas noches —les dijo, esbozando una insegura sonrisa, sin querer mirar ni a Di ni a Susan. Ésta última no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Ella sabía que Di estaba enamorada de Miss G porque lo había notado desde el principio y aun así se estaba dejando llevar. Apretó los puños, bajando la mirada y cuando su profesora dio aquella orden fue la primera en marcharse, empujando sin querer los hombros de alguna de las chicas, que protestaron porque les había hecho daño. Fue corriendo en busca de Di para pedirle disculpas, y cuando la encontró por el pasillo le tocó el hombro rápidamente para que se girase. Ésta lo hizo bruscamente con las manos arriba para no rozar a Susan. Tenía el labio arqueado y un profundo rostro de enfado. —No me toques —pronunció con una rabia que asustaba. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. —Lo siento, no veía lo que pasaba, te lo aseguro. —Eres una buscona… ¡Has venido aquí sólo para estropearlo todo! —Le gritó. — ¡NO! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no quiero nada con ella! ¡Es mi profesora, por Dios! —No te hagas la tonta…, te he calado al momento. —Te juro que te has confundido. Yo no quiero nada con ella ni mucho menos ella conmigo. Es toda tuya —Susan sabía qué palabras tenía que decir para quedar bien, y sin duda lo consiguió porque Di pareció destensarse al escuchar aquello en voz alta, como si por haberlo dicho se convirtiese en realidad. Se dio la vuelta aún enfadada y se dirijo hacia el dormitorio. Susan la siguió sin intenciones de seguir hablando con ella, triste y confusa.

En cuanto Miss G se quedó sola, suspiró profundamente, con angustia, y se dejó caer en el sillón, con la frente apoyada en una mano. Se empezó a masajear la sien izquierda, con la mirada perdida, pasándose lentamente la punta de la lengua por los labios, aún rememoraba aquel leve roce, aquellas caricias en la nuca ascendiendo por su pelo, aquel aliento cálido sobre los labios... Cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño con un deseo prohibido e irrefrenable. Su mente se estaba obsesionando peligrosamente con Susan, relegando todo lo demás a un segundo plano. Repentinamente se metió una mano bajo el pantalón y sus dedos buscaron su propio sexo, necesitaba comprobar una cosa... Y allí estaba, tal cual esperaba, la prueba definitiva: estaba completamente húmeda. Pudo sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos cuando se rozó con éstos. Consternada consigo misma, los sacó de ahí deprisa, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. La habitación se le antojó ahora pequeña y agobiante y salió a toda prisa, cogiendo camino del embarcadero. Se fue desnudando por el camino, mientras caminaba rápidamente por la pasarela de madera hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, entonces saltó al agua de cabeza, dejando que la frialdad de esta aplacase su cuerpo.

La chica por el contrario se quedó parte de la noche en vela, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Dio mil vueltas sobre la cama, de un lado a otro como si así lograse dormir, pero el caso es que eso no ocurrió hasta pasada la madrugada. Se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo contemplando la puerta abierta, fantaseando libremente, como si por la noche se dejase llevar. Y eso era lo que sucedía pues Susan era una persona extraña aficionada a la noche, a la fantasía. Cuando la oscuridad reinaba y la gente quedaba ciega ante su ausencia de luz, ella ascendía y se convertía en la diosa de la noche, en una criatura nocturna que sucumbía a sus deseos sin importarle cuáles fueran, sin importar que hubiese sangre de por medio, o muerte, o en aquel caso; sexo. Por ello se obligó a dormir, y lo logró aunque su mente parecía estar despierta pues los sueños que tuvo aquella noche la hicieron retorcerse durante la noche, jadeante e incluso gimiendo. Si alguna de las chicas se hubiese despertado por aquellos sonidos sin duda la chica se hubiese querido arrancar el rostro del cuerpo y lanzarlo a las profundidades del lago junto a ella misma para no salir jamás. Tuvo sueños eróticos durante toda la noche, sueños que en cuanto se despertó quiso volver a soñar. Y se levantó con un cosquilleo muy placentero en su entrepierna, mucho más intenso que el día anterior en el comedor. De nuevo volvió a apretar sus piernas y el escalofrío fue aún más intenso. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos. Las chicas aún seguían dormidas pues aún quedaba un poco para tener que levantarse así que aprovechó, apretando sus piernas una y otra vez a cada minuto más cerca del placer inmenso, pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tuvo que detenerse, sintiéndose empapada, notando a la perfección cómo sus propios muslos se resbalaban entre ellos al igual que sus labios que parecían estar impregnados de un extraño fluido lúbrico. Tragó saliva aun sintiendo aquellas palpitaciones que le rogaban que siguiera. Sin más remedio se levantó de la cama y se empezó a vestir, y para su sorpresa cuando se retiró la ropa interior (por suerte de espaldas a sus compañeras) estaba empapada de aquel fluido viscoso y transparente que empapó entera su ropa. Tragó saliva y la arrugó entre sus manos, apretándola para que nadie la viese. Miró asustadiza a un lado y al otro, como si estuviese escondiendo una tela manchada de sangre de su víctima. Lo guardó al fondo de su maleta rápidamente, desordenando el resto, sin darse cuenta de que se notaba demasiado que ahí había algo más, enterrado como un secreto. Tras terminar de vestirse bajó al comedor de nuevo acompañada de su única "amiga" Fuzzy.

53


End file.
